I can't let go
by Serenity Cosmos Riddle
Summary: [Complete] Takes place in 6th and 7th year. HpSm
1. One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.Big surprise, ne.x.x  
Also review please. This is my first fic so.just keep that in mind. Flames welcomed. Pairings: only one is for sure, and that is Hermione and Ron. For Serenity you need to vote. Serenity and Snape, Sere and Harry, Sere and Draco, or single and she dies of loneliness.xD the last one is not a choice you nincompoop. Anyways.On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry lay restlessly in bed. His dreams were plagued with nightmares where he stood in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius standing cheerfully beside him only to be pulled away through the veil yelling for Harry's help, but no matter what he did Sirius always vanished. Followed by his godfather's voice booming above him, blaming Harry for his death. Because of these dreams Harry hardly ever slept, shadowed bags under his eyes proof of this. On his desk lay an unfinished potions essay and his last letter from Remus. Hedwig sat sleeping in her cage, she had return from hunting an hour before. Aunt Petunia's knocking awoke Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"I'm up! Be down in a second!" Harry yelled back and changed out of his nightclothes. Downstairs Vernon sat on the couch with a letter in his hands, reading it over.  
  
"Oh good. Sit down boy." Harry did as he was told, and sat on the couch. "My sister Amanda is coming today, you hear? You are to be on your best behavior. You may stay down stairs if you wish, but no speaking of that bloody school of yours, or your.. differences. Understand?" Vernon said, almost jumping as the sound of a car pulling up was heard. "Understand?" He muttered again as he stood. Harry simply nodded.  
  
'God.I think I'll spend the summer upstairs.don't want another Marge incident.' Harry laughed silently to himself at that thought. The door opened before Vernon even got past the couch. A woman walked inside, she was thinner then her brother but not by much, her brown hair was curled and fell to her shoulders.  
  
"Ah! Vernon! Wonderful to see you again! And where is my little Nephew Dudley?" She smiled and looked around. "Come on you bloody girl." She shot a glare behind her. Harry stopped and peered over at her last comment. Amanda had come inside, and behind her stood a girl that couldn't have been any older then him. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her hair was pure silver, braided, and put into a bun, with a bit of hair falling from the bun to her shoulders. Her skin was flawless and pale white, much like the color of the moon. She was deathly thin though, and her crystalline blue eyes held more pain and sorrow then even Harry could imagine. In her arms she held three large bags.  
  
"Boy!" Vernon yelled as he saw Harry staring. Harry came down and looked up.  
  
"Yes?" He questioned, his eyes still on the girl.  
  
"Show the girl to the guest room.Speaking of which. Who is she, Amanda? She can't possibly be your daughter." Amanda snorted.  
  
"Thank god for that! I don't know who she is. Her name is Serenity, but I found her one-day and cared for her. She now is like my little Cinderella, and the perfect little thing to place your rage on. She heals really fast; it is slightly unnerving how quickly her wounds disappear." Harry stared at the girl and motioned for her to follow him, after taking two of her bags. Once upstairs he looked back.  
  
"My name is Harry." She looked up at him, and tried to force a smile, but it wouldn't come.  
  
"I am Serenity." She said softly, and placed the bag down at the foot of the bed. She then carefully began unpacking.  
  
"Is what she said true? About venting her rage on you and stuff?" He questioned, and began to help her unpack Amanda's clothes. Serenity only nodded 


	2. Two

Harry had stayed in his room the rest of the day, deciding whether or not to write to Dumbledor. When he was unpacking he found a small bag with what seemed to be Serenity's things. In it sat a necklace. On a silver chain, hung a charm. A lion with a serpent wrapping around it within a silver crescent moon, and on the back was a small 'H' that looked just like the seals on his letters from Hogwarts. He finally made up his mind and pulled out a clean piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I got your last letter. Too bad there is no new news yet. The Daily Prophet just keeps repeating the same things over and over again, just changing the wording. I have some news though. Vernon's sister is staying here for the rest of the summer. Don't worry I am keeping my distance. But that isn't the weird thing. She has a girl named Serenity with her. Treats the poor girl like a slave. She also has this necklace. It has a Griffin with a Serpent climbing up it inside a crescent. On the back is the Hogwarts seal. Amanda, Vernon's sister, says she heals really fast. I think she might be a witch.  
  
Harry.  
  
He reread the letter and sent it off with Hedwig, who nipped his ear softly before leaving. He sighed and stuck the necklace in his pocket, putting it back in the small bag where he found it on his way downstairs for dinner. Much to Petunia's surprise, Harry silently set the table, and got everyone drinks. While doing so he heard Uncle Vernon snort as Amanda commented on what a 'nice boy' Harry was. Dinner passed quickly and he was only spoken to once.  
  
"So, Harry, are you and your cousin close friends?" Amanda questioned. Harry almost burst out laughing at the thought of he and Dudley being friends, but held the laughter back.  
  
"We get along, but we are so different that we can't really be called close friends. We don't have much in common." He answered politely, earning a shocked look from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley (Who actually stopped eating for a few minutes in surprise.)  
  
"May I be excused, Uncle? Or would you like me to help with dishes?" Harry asked. He loved the look on Vernon's face. It was priceless. He looked as if Harry asked a trick question, and he wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"Just. . .err. . .put your plate in the sink." He said. Harry did so and left to go upstairs. On his way he heard a soft cry from the closet under the stairs, that he once called his room. Peering in he saw a beaten and bloody Serenity, though and instant later all her wounds vanished, leaving only dried blood upon her skin. Harry stared for a moment then ran upstairs. He had to tell Remus! He shut his door, and smiled as Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Taking his letter from Remus, he pet Hedwig softly and sat on his bed to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
That necklace is quite odd. If she is magical, no one has heard of her. There is no Serenity registered as a witch. Dumbledore, however, that the necklace sounded familiar. He says he saw a student with one like it a long time ago. But just because she heals fast doesn't mean she is magical. I feel sorry for the poor girl though. Dumbledore also said that we might be able to pick you up a week or two early, but don't get your hopes up. We have been pretty busy lately.  
  
Remus.  
  
Harry yawned and laid back. 'I'll write back in the morning.' he told himself before falling asleep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Good? Icky? Review and tell me! Also. Should Serenity be paired with Harry, Draco, or Snape? Snape says - Vote for me. ::glare:: 


	3. Three

//Dream//  
  
Wormtail stood before him, shaking slightly.  
  
"I.I found her my lord. Just.Just as you asked." He said softly, not daring to look up at his master. Harry had gotten used to being Voldemort, but was surprised, as Voldemort seemed to feel relieved.  
  
"Very good Wormtail. How is she?" Wormtail inched back slightly.  
  
"W-With muggles. She is being treated badly, my lord." Wormtail began to say more when Snape apperated, and bowed in respect. "My lord." Voldemort looked to Snape.  
  
"Ah.Serverus. Good news? For your sake it best be." Snape stood and nodded.  
  
"What Wormtail says is true, but Dumbledore has decided to remove her from the muggles, and send her to Hogwarts. Though I still don't know where she is exactly."  
  
Seconds later Harry awoke to a muffled scream from down stairs. He put on his glasses and pulled on his invisibility cloak then silently went down stairs. In the living room Amanda and Vernon stood with a cowering Serenity at their feet. Vernon held a belt in his hand, and Amanda simply kicked the thin girl against the wall. The sounds of her ribs cracking mad Harry go back upstairs, he couldn't bare to see her being beaten like that, but he couldn't really help her. He put the cloak away, turned on a small lamp by his desk and began writing.  
  
Remus,  
  
I know she is magical. Yesterday I saw her. She was in the cupboard under the stairs lying on the bed, and she had god knows how many bloody wounds, then in an instant they all disappeared. And just now I saw Vernon and Amanda beating her! You have to send some one to bring me and her to headquarters, or somewhere! I also had a strange dream, but I'll tell you about it when I see you.  
  
See you SOON.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry gave Hedwig the letter, and she hooted softly.  
  
"Sorry it's so late, but I need you to give this to Remus. If he is asleep just peck him on the head until he wakes up ok?" Hedwig gave another soft hoot and flew out of the window. Harry sat on his bed waiting for Hedwig, all his things packed. It was 7 o' clock before Hedwig returned. Harry quickly took the letter, and began to read when the doorbell rang.  
  
....................................  
  
Who is it!?...Continue! and Review!!! Ty! 


	4. Four

Harry walked downstairs to see who it was. Much to his surprise and amusement there stood Serverus Snape dressed as a muggle, speaking calmly with Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Vernon Dursley? I have come to pick up Potter." Snape said as he looked around seeing the cupboard. Vernon nodded.  
  
"Potter! Get down here!" He yelled, Harry quickly doing so.  
  
"Get your things Potter. You're coming with me." Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. When her came down Uncle Vernon was nowhere insight, and Snape held the beaten Serenity in his arms.  
  
Harry stood in the Burrow, and smiled as Hermione and Ron came in the room.  
  
"Mum! Harry is here!" He yelled. "Hey Harry! How are ya, mate?" He smiled and Hermione walked up as well, but she was looking at Serenity.  
  
"Um.Professor? Who is she?" Snape glared at her.  
  
"It is none of your concern Ms.Granger. Now Potter I assume you will be fine here?" Harry nodded, and Snape vanished from sight.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran in and pulled Harry in her arms.  
  
"Oh Harry! So nice to see you! Remus told me all about that poor girl. Where is she any ways?" She freed Harry and glanced around the room.  
  
"Snape took her. " Ron said.  
  
"Come on Harry! I have to show you what Fred and George got me!" The trio then ran upstairs.  
  
....................................  
  
Sorry it's so short.I am going to skip ahead next chapter so they'll be at Hogwarts. Review! Please! 


	5. Five

Ok. I changed my Mind. They will start at Diagon Alley. If you dun like it feel free to Flame. ^.^ ....................................  
  
It was a week before school started and Harry found himself thinking of Serenity less and less each day. They had gone to see Remus soon after he arrived at the Weasley's and with all the cleaning and constant visits from members of the order he only thought of Serenity as he slept. Mrs. Weasley woke them up at 5:30.  
  
"Time to wake up, Harry dear, we have to go get your supplies." She shook him, and only left him be when he stood to get dressed. Downstairs Ron and Hermione sat arguing, Mrs. Weasley was looking at the supply lists, and Ginny was making her way towards Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry!" She said to him cheerfully.  
  
" 'Ello, Ginny. What are they fighting about?" Ginny shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? They fight more about stupid little things then you would believe. Maybe it's just a couple thing." Harry stared at her for a moment then smiled.  
  
"It's about time they started going out." He began to say something more when Mrs. Weasley hurried them over to the fire.  
  
Draco Malfoy made his way down the streets of Diagon Alley, a loathing expression on his face as he noticed a group of first years trying to pay with muggle money. 'Mudbloods' he muttered, but continued on to Madam Malkins. He stood on a small stood as a measuring tape flew around him. He smirked as he noticed Professor Snape walk in, a girl walking behind him.  
  
"Good Afternoon Professor." He called.  
  
"Afternoon Malfoy. . .Okay Serenity go stand on one of the stools, and I'll return in a few minutes." The girl addressed as Serenity nodded and stepped on a stool beside Malfoy. A slight scream escaped her lips as the tape measurer flew at her, making Malfoy laugh.  
  
"It won't hurt you." He commented, and she seemed to calm.  
  
"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Serenity looked at him for a moment then turned to gaze at the floor.  
  
".Serenity." She replied softly.  
  
"Why were you with Snape?" He asked as Madam Malkin began placing his new robes in a small bag. "I have been staying with him.He brought me here to get some things for some school named Hogwarts." Draco took his bag and sat down on one of the chairs by the door.  
  
"Hogwarts. I hadn't seen you there, and I would remember if I had. Though you don't look like a first year." Serenity shook her head.  
  
"I am starting in sixth year." Again Draco began to ask another question when his father entered the store.  
  
" See you at Hogwarts then." He smirked and left.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exited Flourish and Blotts to see Snape walking in Madam Malkins.  
  
"Hey! Look! It's Snivellus!" Ron laughed and pointed at Snape.  
  
"Ron, don't call him that." Harry said quietly and smiled as he saw Serenity.  
  
"Serenity!" He yelled and ran towards her.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
" What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape glided out of the store, placing a shrunken package in his pocket.  
  
"Saying Hi to Serenity, Professor, and getting my supplies for school." Harry replied.  
  
"Well we haven't got all day. We still need your wand, and that crackpot Ollivander takes forever." Serenity nodded.  
  
"See you at Hogwarts then, Harry." She smiled and gave him a hug, running after Snape. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood behind a stunned Harry.  
  
"Is that her? What happened to all the bruises, and stuff?" Ron asked as he stared at Serenity, not a single scar or wound on her skin.  
  
"I told you Ron. She can hide her wounds." Ron nodded and replied with an 'oh'.  
  
............................  
  
The Great Hall was as magnificent as ever, and everyone was talking about either Voldemort, the fact that Lupin had returned to teach (Added Protection for Harry), or the mysterious new girl that sat beside Snape. Dumbledore rose from his seat, and the hall went silent waiting for the headmaster to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am pleased to announce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Lupin. (Three houses burst into applause. Can you guess which one didn't?) For our First Years and a reminder to our older students, the Dark Forest is out of bounds. Also, I am sure many of you have been curious as to who the young lady beside Professor Snape is." Serenity stood and walked forward, and stood beside Dumbledore who had made his way in front of the staff table. A blush crept onto her cheeks as all eyes fell on her, the boys following her every movement, while some girls stared in jealousy. (And slapped their staring boyfriends. ^^) Serenity wore one of the robes Snape had bought her. It was pure white and adorned her figure perfectly, showing off her every curve with a gold trimming. Her hair was up in two little buns at the top of her head, the rest of her silver hair flowing to her ankles, and two gold crescent moon pins in front of the odangos. "I would like to introduce you to Ms. Serenity Cosmos Riddle." 


	6. Six

Thanks to those who Reviewed!. They are NICE unlike some non-Reviewing meanies. xP! Pairings for Serenity you need to vote for!! VOTE!  
  
Serenity/Draco: 3  
  
Serenity/Harry: 1  
  
Serenity/ Snape: 0  
  
Okay. So now on with the story!  
  
............................................  
  
'Riddle.' The word echoed in Harry's mind. She was related to.Voldemort!? It couldn't be. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry thinking the same thing.  
  
"Has Dumbledore gone mad?" Ron whispered. Ginny stared at Serenity with terror. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sat clueless, save a few, as to why the Gryffindor and Slytherin student stared at her like they were. Gryffindor students who knew of Voldemort's true name stared with looks of fear, hatred, and confusion. Whereas Slytherin all smirked, thinking that this girl despite being beautiful was related to Voldemort. (I know not all of Slytherin knows about Tom Riddle, same with Gryffindor, but for the sake of the story pretend they do.) Serenity backed away in seeing the looks she got, and inched behind Dumbledore.  
  
"I want you all to make her feel welcome despite the house she is in. She will be starting in Sixth Year. Please sit down." He said the last bit to Serenity, who hesitantly sat on the stool before her. Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat upon her head, and chuckled softly in seeing her jump.  
  
' Ah.Serenity. Riddle? Well it has been quiet a while since I've placed a Riddle child. You seem nothing like them though.The last Riddle I encountered was power-hungry and willing to do anything to get that power. But you.You've had such a terrible past.Best not to keep the students waiting.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Serenity stood and Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away.  
  
"Go sit down." Dumbledore whispered to her and pointed to the Gryffindor table before going to sit down himself. Serenity sat across from Harry and smiled.  
  
"Hi." Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Riddle? Why didn't you tell me?" Serenity sunk back at the glare she received from Ron and Ginny.  
  
"I.I never tell anyone my last name. I was." Ron interrupted her.  
  
"I'm not surprised! Your probably a spy for...for you-know-who!!" The whole Gryffindor table turned and stared at Ron and Serenity, but luckily for Ron the teachers didn't hear.  
  
"I. . .I'm afraid I don't know who . . .I'm not a. . . a spy." Serenity stammered.  
  
"I don't think she is Ron.unless she met Voldemort while with Snape." Harry said quietly, not sure if he believed what he was saying.  
  
"She probably did! If not, then a long time ago, and she has been planning this. Being with the muggles was just a show to get you to believe her!" It took all of Ron's self control to stay seated, his fists clenched under the table. Harry began to protest when Serenity stood.  
  
"My life is not some show! You have NO idea what you're talking about! You don't know me, and you have no right to call me a spy just because of what my last name is!" Serenity yelled at Ron, tears streaming down her cheeks. Snape was the first to react and flew down the aisle after a now fleeing Serenity.  
  
"Weasley. Potter. My office!" Snape spat at them then disappeared from the Great Hall. Across the room one blond haired boy was furious as he watched this. Only his reputation keeping in his seat no matter how badly he wished to go to the silver haired angle that fled from the Great Hall. .........................................................................  
  
Wee. Ron was mean. xP And Draco, I do believe, has a crush.*thwacked* Oww.Fine you don't.But you will.MUHAHAAHA!! Ok done.Must think of the next chapter.Sorry for the constant shortness. 


	7. Seven

Snape followed Serenity all the way to the edge of the dark forest where she fell to her knees. Snape walking up behind her, and knelt down beside the sobbing girl.  
  
"Serenity.You shouldn't let what Potter and his friends upset you." He said softly. (I know.OOC. But Oh well.) She nodded, but her tears continued to fall as she hugged Snape. She knew that she was acting like a child, but couldn't help it. She never got to be a child, never was aloud to cry, and now that she was every tear for every bad memory broke free. Snape placed his arms around her, and strained to hear her muffled words.  
  
"I just don't understand. They said I was a spy, and looked like they hated me all because of my last name. Harry.he stood up for me, but you could tell he didn't truly believe a word he said. I thought he was nice. I thought we could have been friends, but." She broke off, her grip around Snape tightened.  
  
"Why do they hate me, Serverus?"  
  
"Because. The only other Riddle they know of is a man who became, and still is the most powerful dark wizard known as Voldemort. They think that you're here to do his bidding, and harm Potter."  
  
"But I'm Not! I never knew my family!" She cried.  
  
"I know, but they don't, and I doubt they would care even if they did know. Now. Come on Serenity. Also, I need you to call me Professor Snape while we are at Hogwarts, okay?" Serenity nodded and stood up, walking back to the castle with Snape. The students had been released and Draco stood at the door waiting for them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Would you find the Bloody Barron or Nick and have them escort her to the portrait of the Fat Lady." Malfoy nodded and took Serenity's hand, Snape quickly making his way to his office.  
  
They walked down the halls in search of the two ghosts.  
  
"Serenity. Maybe you should ask to be placed in Slytherin. I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't mind, and I assure you the Sytherins would be kind to you." She shook her head and gave Draco a forced smile.  
  
"No.I want to try and convince Harry and his friends that I'm not a spy, or anything of the sort. Thank you though." Peeves bounced down the halls and stopped at the sight of the two.  
  
"Ah! Pretty Ms. Riddle! And little Mr. Malfoy!" He chimed with a small bow. "Peeves heard all about what happened. He did! Wee little Potter and his friend made Ms. Riddle cry." He bounced down beside Serenity and gave a crooked smile. "But Peeves knows better, he does. At Ms. Riddle's service Peeves is." Malfoy looked over to Peeves.  
  
"Bring her to the portrait of the Fat Lady then, Peeves, or get the Bloody Baron too. I have to get back to the Slytherin Common Room." Serenity nodded and began to follow a singing Peeves, all the while watching Draco walk away.  
  
"Oh, Wee little Potter, what have you done. You and your friends have upset Ms Riddle and made tears run, for that the Dark Lord has another reason why. Why he wants you to die." Serenity stopped dead at Peeves' words.  
  
"Wh-What?" Peeves spun around with another bow after saying something quietly, and pointed to the open portrait hole.  
  
"Here you are Ms. Riddle. Call Peeves if you need Peeves." With that he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Snape's Office*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Potter, of all people I expected you to stand up for her, and put a stop to Weasley's accusations." Ron began to protest, but was stopped by Snape who continued.  
  
"Now both of you have two weeks detention with me starting tomorrow at."  
  
"Oh two weeks is a little harsh, Serverus, how about one week?" Dumbledore stood in the doorway, and his expression of disappointment made Harry turn away. Harry hated that look; it made him feel like a child.  
  
"Surely you don't stand behind them in what they did, Albus. Despite the girls family, one that, I point out, she has never met." Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No, I do not stand beside them, as you say, but I can understand why it was said. Mr. Weasley was a bit out of line with his outburst and accusations, but I am sure he did it because he worried for the safety of his friend." Ron nodded and muttered something, but it went unnoticed by the others in the room. "I am also disappointed in Harry, seeing as he didn't do more to help her, or try and calm Mr.Weasley." Snape raised his hand, not needing to hear anymore.  
  
"Fine, Albus, one week of detention for the two of you beginning at 7 o' clock. Do not be late." The two nodded and quickly left.  
  
Harry and Ron stepped into the common room to see Serenity sitting in front of the fire, the necklace Harry had found clutched in her hand.  
  
"Hey Harry.Look." Ron pointed to the chain that escaped her grip, and before Harry realized what was running through his friends mind it was to late. Ron had snatched the necklace from her and was now teasing her with it, holding it just out of her reach. Her cries as she tried to retrieve her necklace quickly brought a crowd of laughing Gryffindor students. Harry stepped forward, and watched for a minute. The sight was amusing even if he didn't want to admit it. Neville seemed to be the only one who truly wished to stop Ron, but didn't move. After a few minutes though Serenity became angry, and tackled Ron to the ground. Her surprise attack was probably the worst thing she could have done. Seconds after Ron dropped the necklace right into the fire, followed by the crowd of students jumping at Serenity. Harry snapped out of his daze, and quickly went to help her. Everyone moved aside for Harry, and in the center of the group was Serenity curled up in defense. Harry held out a hand, which she hesitantly took, and pulled Serenity to her feet. Then he led her to the fire, and using a poker (I think that's what it's called. The Metal pole for the fireplace.) to pull the necklace out. He held it in the air until it cooled, then handed it to her. The students looked at Harry as if asking why he didn't look angry in the slightest after she 'attacked' Ron, but got no answer but the sound of Hermione ushering them all upstairs.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Serenity said softly to him. He simply nodded and went to the boy's dormitory, leaving a confused Serenity standing by the fire.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Well.Chapter Seven I believe this is. I hope you liked it. From the looks of it there is going to be a Draco/Serenity pairing, seeing as there are three votes for them, 0 for Snape, and only 1 for Harry. Reviews are welcomed, and wanted! Big hugs to all who review. Also If I missed your review or vote I am SO Sorry. 


	8. Q&A Vote results so far

Okay. Lots of you had questions. So I will Try and answer them for you.  
  
Chapter 6. I know It wasn't working right yesterday, and I apologize. I tried to fix it, but it wouldn't show up. I believe it is working now.  
  
Q: Why is Draco being so nice to her? I mean, the first time he saw her, she was with Snape, but she also acted afraid of the measuring tape - indicating muggleborn. Even when he finds out who she is, she's placed in Gryffindor, but I suppose that her parentage could outweigh that.  
  
A: Part of the reason he was being nice to her was because people we're voting for a Draco/Serenity pairing. Also because his father is a death eater , and granted he was in jail at the end of the fifth book it was only a matter of time until he escaped, and we know he did because he picked up Draco from Madam Malkins. He was most likely told to befriend her by his father so to get on Voldy's good side. Right? And the last bit Gryffindor or not she is still related to Voldemort.  
  
Q: I don't really think the Gryffindors would physically attack her.  
  
A: They didn't actually harm her; they just pulled her off Ron. I should have worded that differently. Sorry.  
  
Q: What happened to the necklace? When did she get it back?  
  
A: I also my have worded this badly as well. In the second chapter on his way down stairs it says: 'He sighed and stuck the necklace in his pocket, putting it back in the small bag where he found it on his way downstairs for dinner' Ignore the bit where he put it in his pocket, and is shows that Harry put it back in with Serenity's things 'where he found it.'  
  
Q: Also, when Ron tossed it into the fire, most metal would have melted, at least a little bit. Is it magical, in that it won't melt?  
  
A: That will be explained later. Promise.  
  
Q: Why did Neville want to stop Ron? He has every reason to hate Icky-V and he's Harry's friend too. I can understand why he didn't move to stop him, but why the impulse?  
  
A: Neville knows what it's like to be teased, and the only reason he didn't help was because he is Harry's friend and hates Icky-V as you said.  
  
Q: Why is she wearing different robes than the other students? And why was she sitting with Snape?  
  
A: It was her first day and the robe was a gift from Snape. Now that she was sorted she will wear normal robes. And why she was sitting with Snape is going to be explained. But if you read Chapter 7 you'll see that she calls him Serverus. Slip of the tongue? I think not. ^.^  
  
Q: In your summary you stated that this is set in the fifth year. However, Sirius is dead - so do you mean AFTER the fifth year?  
  
A: Yep. Sorry. It's actually 6th year.  
  
Q: It's gonna be a Harry/serenity though, right? RIGHT?  
  
A: ::hides:: Maybe. Depends on the votes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo! 15,give or take a few, reviews in one night! YAY! ::gives everyone a BIG hug:: I hope I answered all your questions. If not feel free to email me at psycomoonbunny@hotmail.com Ty ^.^  
  
And Votes are as follows. If I missed your vote: Sorry! And your vote only counts once, no matter how many times you say it. ::glances at Ami-chan:: ^.^  
  
Draco/Serenity: 4  
  
Harry/Serenity: 2  
  
Snape/Serenity: 1 


	9. Eight

The next morning Serenity rose from her place on the couch, and quietly crept up the stairs. The girls had refused to let her in last night so she had settled for sleeping on the couch. She quickly changed into her robes, brushed her hair, and left with what she would need for her first class.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she noticed Dean and Ron also heading into the common room. Serenity exited quickly while the two had their eyes shut in a yawn. Harry stood at the top of the stairs and watched her leave. With a sigh he followed Ron and Dean, the three sitting down in front of the fire.  
  
Their first few classes went by quickly for both Serenity and Harry, each having other thoughts on their mind. Serenity, unlike the other Gryffindors, looked forward to Potions. Professor Snape was the only person she felt truly safe with.  
  
//Over the summer//  
  
Snape stepped out of his fireplace, and looked down to the stirring child in his arms. He quickly left his office and entered his bedroom, setting the girl down in his bed then going over to a cabinet that hung on the wall. Inside were a great many potions, all labeled. He quickly pulled out four small vials, and sat down by the girl. She looked up at him and shrunk back as he pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and the blood vanished leaving many open wounds exposed. He handed her one of the vials that held a dark green liquid.  
  
"Drink this." He said as he put a purple liquid on to a cloth. Serenity did as she was told, and gave a strange look as she swallowed the sour liquid. A few moments later she felt her whole body go numb. Snape then cleaned the wounds, the liquid beginning to smoke. Once he finished he gave her the last two vials. "These will help the wounds close quicker, and give you a dreamless sleep." She drank this as well, and laid down. Snape pulled the blankets over her, and left.  
  
The next few weeks had past, and Serenity rarely left Snape's side. Snape hadn't minded this; in fact, he grew to like the having her around. She would listen when he spoke, whether it be about potions that he wished to try, or when teaching her of different spells that she would need at Hogwarts. Though what he loved most about her was her smile. Once she had grown to trust him, and she told him all of what had happened to her she became much happier. She seemed to always jump around cheerfully with a smile, and though Snape would never admit it, he looked forward to seeing her laugh and smile at him.  
  
//Back in Hogwarts//  
  
Harry stared at the board, reading the instructions careful not to miss any of the steps. God how he hated Potions, but he had managed to get Outstanding on his Potions O.W.L.S and needed this class if he was to become an Auror. Though Snape wasn't making things any better, he had been glaring at Harry and criticizing Harry's work every chance he got. He finished the potion, filled two vials with a sample of the blue liquid, and placed it on Snape's desk. With a sigh he turned back around to set the second vial down, which Snape would have to grade, seeing how he already 'accidentily' dropped the other one. After cleaning up his things he sat quietly, and turned his attention to Serenity. She stood over the cauldron dropping chopped daisy roots into the black potion, and smiling at Draco, who stood beside her, when it turned the right shade of blue. Draco then took her vial as well as his to Snape's desk. When he returned Serenity had already cleaned up.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Draco." Serenity said softly with a grin. Draco nodded and replied, but wasn't loud enough to reach Harry's ears. What he had said caused Serenity to blush a soft shade of pink, and Harry couldn't help feel jealous of Malfoy. He would never tell anyone of the feelings he had for her, and often told himself that he didn't have feelings for her. How could he? She was related to Voldemort of all people! No, he wouldn't allow himself to have feelings for her..  
  
Harry was one of the first to leave class. He couldn't wait to see Remus. DADA would take his mind off Serenity. Sure enough he was right, though he couldn't push the thoughts of her away completely, Remus had helped a great deal. They were talking about Pogrebins. Remus even went so far as to get one shipped here from Russia for his first day back. It was funny to watch him constantly turn and curse the hairy, rock-like creature.  
  
"Pogrebins are annoying little creatures, as you can see, that reside in Russia. They often follow people around, infusing them with a sense of hopelessness until the human collapses, at which point the Pogrebin attempts to devour them." Remus explained, reciving a few laughs after the creature finally wobbled back up only to be hit with yet another curse.  
  
Sitting in the Great Hall everyone, save a few, chatted cheerfully over dinner. Casting a glance down the table Harry caught sight of Serenity sitting quietly, and doing potions homework as she ate. He quickly turned away as she caught him staring, and he was half afraid she would come down to speak with him. She didn't move, however, until dinner was finished, in which case she ran off quickly.  
  
"Hey Harry. Look at Malfoy. What to you 'spec he is in such a hurry for?" Ron said pointing to Malfoy, who indeed was leaving the Great Hall at a fast pace, and surprisingly enough he was leaving without his two cohorts, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I dunno.Want to find out?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oki. Thankies to everyone who reviewed! Also Thanks to Ami-Chan for all her help! Which I am sure I'll be saying again. Ty to for the info on Pogrebins. Dilkara, I have tried to avoid the grammar errors and such in the story. I will explain how she got to Vernon's sister, just not yet.  
  
*~*~*~* Draco/Sere: 9  
  
Harry/Sere: 8  
  
Snape/Sere: 3  
  
But because I Crescendo asked so nicely, and I like the pairing....  
  
Snape/Sere: 4*  
  
But that is a one-time thing! I will not do it again!  
  
*~*~*~* Hope you liked this chapter! 


	10. Nine

Harry and Ron raced after Malfoy under the safety of the invisibility cloak. Soon enough Serenity came into view, staring at her feet as she waited. Draco then stopped before her being the first to speak, but Harry and Ron were still to far to catch what he was saying. They neared the couple, making as little sound as possible.  
  
"Why did you want to see me out here, Draco?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"You should switch to Slytherin now. Potter isn't going to ever accept you as a friend, and I can't continue to be seen being kind to a Gryffindor." Draco crossed his arms, and stared as Serenity thought it over.  
  
"Can you wait, please? Just a little longer? I'm sure I can make Harry understand." She looked down, and Draco sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine, but I won't wait forever, Sere." Serenity hugged him repeatedly thanking him, and Draco's lips curled into a slight smile. Again Harry felt the familiar stab of jealousy. "Yes. Yes. Now we had best get going." Draco pulled away and the two headed back to the castle, Draco waiting a few minutes until he was sure Serenity was far enough away. Harry and Ron slipped past the two, and made their way into the dorm before Serenity arrived.  
  
Harry walked down to the common room that night after everyone had fallen asleep. Serenity sat by the window staring up at the moon. He watched her for a few minutes. She looked absolutely gorgeous! Her chin resting on her palm, sapphire blue eyes looking upwards to the heavens, where she had undoubtedly come from, in Harry's opinion. A long white night gown falling around her gracefully, and her silver hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, shimmering in the moonlight. He didn't dare move or speak for fear of disturbing such a beauty. Though she seemed to sense his presence, his eyes, slowly she turned to see who had been watching her. Sapphire blue met emerald green.  
  
"Harry...." They stared at each other for a few moments. Words had failed them, and so they stood, content in simply being in the other's presence. Finally Harry spoke.  
  
"Serenity?" He searched his mind for a question, and said the first one that came to his mind. "Why are you up so late?" 'Bloody hell, Potter! What kind of question is that!?' Serenity laughed much to Harry's relief.  
  
"I am watching the moon. It will be full tomorrow, you know." She replied dreamily. The moon had always brought her comfort. She turned her gaze on Harry again. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"I came to..err.. talk to you." He sat down, and sighed. If he was going to tell her it might as well be now. Serenity stared at him curiously, and nodded. She moved from her place by the window to the couch, sitting inches away from Harry. "Yeah. See I." He stopped, how should he say this? I really like you, but I don't want to admit it cause I'm paranoid, and I think that if I admit it that you will tell Voldemort, and use it against me. No, that would just make matters worse. Then he saw the image of her hugging Malfoy. 'Damnit Harry! Just tell her! Either that or watch her be with Malfoy all because you were to scared to tell her how you feel!' With a sigh he took in a breath. "SerenityIamreallysorryabouteverythingnotstandingupforyouandstuffbutIwantyou toknowIreallylikeyounomatterwhoyourfamilyis." Serenity stared at him as he slowly looked up at her.  
  
"What?" She looked utterly confused.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry, and that I really like you." There. He said it. It took a second for Serenity to let his words sink in, but when they did a tear fell from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Harry and smiled. They talked for the rest of the night. Though Harry did most of the talking, telling her about Remus, Fred and George, the rest of the Weasleys, everything except Voldemort. They had fallen asleep on the couch, after talking late into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well they are friends now. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Review more! Please. ^^  
  
Sere/Draco: 14  
  
Sere/Harry: 14  
  
Sere/Snape: 10  
  
Hope ya liked it. I didn't x.X; But hey! I didn't like the beginning either. ^^ Anyways. I'm off to write more. Next chapter needs.....more....Snape! 


	11. Ten

I Do Not Own Sailor Moon Or Harry Potter.  
  
Harry/Sere: 17  
  
Draco/Sere: 20  
  
Snape/Sere: 12  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find a confused Ron and Neville staring at him. Though it took a minute for Harry to realize why. A small laughed escaped his lips as he saw what caused this confusion. There he lay on the couch with Serenity beside him, sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. He shook Serenity softly, and pulled her to her feet. She yawned and gave him a soft slap on the arm as a laughing Harry dragged her out of the common room.  
  
"What are you doing? If you haven't noticed we are both in our pajamas. That and I wanted to sleep longer!" She rested her head on his shoulder attempting to fall back asleep.  
  
"Well I could have let you sleep, but I didn't fancy having the rest of the Gryffindors coming down and staring at us." He smiled and pulled his wand out of his back pocket, muttering a spell. Instantly the two were in Gryffindor robes. "Now. How about breakfast?"  
  
Snape entered the Great Hall and sat down at the staff table. Though much to his surprise he found he wasn't alone. Sitting at the Gryffindor table Harry and Serenity talked cheerfully. He watched the two silently only to be seen by one, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"So Serverus. What have they done that has upset you?" The headmaster asked as he took a seat. Snape continued to stare at the two.  
  
"They have done nothing. It's Potter." He replied. "First he wanted to help her, then he wanted nothing to do with her, and now he is friends with her." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I see. And if he hurts her?" Albus asked, curious to see how Serverus would reply.  
  
"I'll hang him by his toes in the dungeons and then gut him with a wooden spoon." Snape glared at Harry, but Dumbledore only laughed. Soon after the rest of the students and teachers filed in, and sat down. Hermione and Ron sat across from Harry and Serenity. Ron stared at the two of them.  
  
"Harry? Did I miss something?" He asked motioning to Serenity. Harry smiled and told him what had happened the previous night. Ron looked at Serenity, slightly defeated. "Well. If Harry trusts you then so do I. Sorry about everything." Serenity smiled and nodded. Harry turned and saw Snape glaring at him.  
  
"I wonder what I did?" He said and Ron, Hermione, and Serenity looked up. All of the Gryffindors stared as Serenity smiled and waved to Snape, who instantly stopped glaring at Harry and smirked. Draco turned and looked at Serenity as well. Much to his dismay, she was sitting by Potter.  
  
Harry sat with Ron and Serenity in Divination. They were supposed to be trying to read each other's palms, but instead settled for watching Serenity duel with random opponents. On the table stood 2-inch tall figures, one that looked just like Serenity and another that looked like Professor Trelawney, sending charms and curses at each other. The result was Trelawney's figure vanishing, while Serenity's did a victory dance and disappeared as well. The trio then left and went to Potions class where they met up with Hermione. During class Serenity and Harry finished their potion quickly.  
  
"Professor? Could I talk with you later?" Serenity whispered as she placed a vial down on his desk. Snape wrote a quick note, and she went back to her seat. Sighing she set her head on the desk, and began folding a scrap of parchment into a paper airplane. When finished she leaded back, and aimed at Snape. Harry looked at her and tried to convince her not to throw it, but she smirked as the airplane landed in Snape's hair, resting on his head. The class burst into laughter, and Snape glared at Serenity.  
  
"Ms. Riddle?" He said quietly. She smiled. "Detention!" She nodded, her paper airplane gliding back to her with the time of the detention on one of the wings.  
  
//Detention//  
  
Serenity dived forward into the unsuspecting potions teacher. Snape looked down at her and laughed, returning the hug. He locked the door to his office and sat down.  
  
"It's nice to see you smiling again." Snape grinned.  
  
"Yep! The Gryffindors don't hate me! And Harry and Draco are friends with me! They are both so cute!" She giggled, Snape raised and eyebrow and looked at her. "Aww, but don't worry Serverus! They could never replace you." She smiled again; the two both began to laugh. Walking back towards the common room cheerfully, almost two hours later, she was soon met by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Sere. So did you tell Snape?" He questioned.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Draco, but I want to stay in Gryffindor." Draco looked at her then smirked.  
  
"Very well. I can't force you to join Slytherin, but I can't continue being seen with a Gryffindor." Serenity stared at him in shock. "What? No!"  
  
"Unless...."  
  
"Unless what? I'll do anything!" She cried, Draco raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Anything?" 


	12. Eleven

Draco paused and looked her over. Her face had grown slightly red, silver hair falling over her shoulders as she looked up at him with a pleading expression.  
  
"I know I can't stop you from being friends with Potter." He started and she nodded slightly. "But if you do two things for me I suppose I could live with it. Promise me that you and Potter will only be friends. Nothing more." She hesitantly nodded.  
  
"And the second condition?" She asked. Draco let a true smile cross his lips as he cupped her chin in his hand, and gently pulled her to her toes. Leaning down slightly he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He held the kiss for a few moments then slowly pulled away, turning on his heel and walking down the hall. Serenity placed a hand to her lips, and watched him go until he finally disappeared around a corner. She looked to the floor in thought as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was helping Ron with his homework, and Harry sat in front of the fire with a small book in his hands.  
  
"What are you looking at, Harry?" Serenity looked down at the book, and found a group of people staring up and waving at them. Harry quickly shut the book.  
  
"Nothing. So. Snape held you in detention pretty long. What did he make you do?" He put the book behind him, and smiled. Serenity sat down across from him.  
  
"I relabeled all the potions ingredients, and then put them away in alphabetical order." She lied. Harry nodded and yawned, watching Hermione and Ron leave.  
  
Everyone sat in the Great Hall, anxiously waiting for his or her dinner. Though all eyes fell on the Headmaster, and they all quieted as he began to speak.  
  
"I do hate to keep you from your dinner, but I have an announcement to make. Seeing as Halloween is only a matter of days away, and because these may be some of the last peaceful days we have left we will be holding a Masquerade Ball. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick have agreed to stop your current lessons, and help you design costumes and such. Now with that said, Tuck in!" The headmaster sat down, and the food immediately appeared.  
  
"A Masquerade Ball. That's odd. I don't believe anything like that has ever been done at Hogwarts." Hermione commented.  
  
"Oh, but it sounds like so much fun! We can dress up and everything!" Serenity laughed. The rest of the night all of the school chatted cheerfully about the ball.  
  
//Transfiguration. The next day. //  
  
"Today I am going to show you how to transform that sheet of parchment into a mask. You must in vision what you want to be and say dissimulo." Professor McGonagall walked around as everyone attempted to transfigure his or her parchment. Hermione, of course, was the first to do so. Her parchment became a dark green mask with brown and green feathers adorning the top, emeralds lining it, and what looked like a small tree branch at the side. Serenity's parchment took form next. It became a silver mask with dark blue trim around the edges, an elaborate design on it with sapphires placed in many different places upon the mask, and a dark blue ribbon extending from either side. Draco looked his mask over curiously. It was a narrow, pure black mask with diamonds around the edges, and two silver ribbons falling from each side. Harry and Ron were the last to get their masks. Ron got a red mask with a design all around it in pure gold where as Harry got a white mask with a silver design, and a star shaped obsidian stone at the top, each with black ribbons. When the week was over all the 5th, 6th, and 7th years went down to the Great Hall each in a different costume.  
  
"What are you complaining about, Draco? You look wonderful!" Serenity smiled. Draco wore a pair of black dress pants, like many of the boys, a black dress shirt with a silver lining, a line of silver showing where the breast pocket is, a high collar with two triangular diamonds in the center, and a long black cape (Silver interior lining) that attached to two silver shoulder guards. Serenity stood on her toes tying the ribbons in the back of his head to keep the mask up.  
  
"I could say the same about you, Sere, but wonderful doesn't even begin to describe you." A blush crept upon her cheeks. She stood in a silken white dress that hugged her figure, and flared out at her knees. Her hair was braided slightly, and pulled into a bun though still leaving some of her hair to fall down her back, gently brushing her waistline. Small blue rhinestones placed in her hair, and a sapphire rose rising out of her bun. A blue veil like material, decorated in silver crescents and stars, draped around one arm, falling behind her, and then wrapped around the other arm. Harry watched as Draco took Serenity's arm, and led her into the great hall. Silently he cursed Draco. He had worn an outfit similar to Malfoy's, but his was in white and dark blue.  
  
In the great hall the roof grew black the moon shining down from behind the clouds, and a faint rain fell. The rain made the room cooler, but it vanished as soon as it made any contact with another solid object. Candles and jack-o-lanterns floated in the air, and red, blue, green, and yellow sparks gliding around the room. Every student and teacher was dressed up, and the room was filled with music. The tables, pushed to the sides, were covered in candy, drinks, and other food.  
  
As the night progressed Harry stood and walked over to Serenity, who was still beside Malfoy. He smiled as she accepted his request to dance; Draco sending death glares at Harry. Snape watched as Serenity and Harry danced, Draco ready to kill if Potter tried anything.  
  
"Serverus?" Dumbledore looked across the room, searching for what had caught the potion master's attention. His eyes fell on Serenity. "Ah. I see. Why don't you ask her to dance?" He said cheerfully.  
  
"You can't be serious, Albus. She is a student!" The headmaster only shrugged. Snape sighed and stood up, gliding over to the dance floor, and tapping Harry on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Potter." He took Serenity by the hand, and much to everyone's surprise, the two danced happily. Snape wore a smile that no one had ever seen, and Serenity danced with her head resting on the potion master's chest. Harry sat in wonder, Draco in awe, and Dumbledore laughed.  
  
After a while the music was stopped, and the students were sent back to the common rooms. Serenity stayed behind, much to the protests of Harry and Draco, who both wished to see her to the common room. She shook her head and forced them to leave, making sure they were gone before going back into the Great Hall.  
  
"Serverus, I never knew you could dance so well!" She smiled. "But did you see how the all stared?" She hung on Snape's arm, looking up at him with a slight yawn.  
  
"I don't believe anyone has seen him be kind to a Gryffindor, let alone dance with, and smile at one." Professor Flitwick commented as he began cleaning up.  
  
"That is a shame. You really should smile more, Serverus!" She teased, as Dumbledore agreed. "Well. I'm off to bed! I have to sleep you know!" She stood on her toes, and placed a slight kiss on Snape's cheek, earning a soft blush on his pale cheeks. "Good Night!" She called and ran off, cheerfully singing to herself.  
  
Serenity jumped up the stairs two at a time as she waved at the portraits. She shrieked slightly as the staircases began to change, once stopping she found herself standing in front of a large black door. She opened the door and looked in only to be met with a blinding flash of red light. Being thrown backwards from the attack, she landed in the middle of the staircase and topped downwards where she lay unconscious for anyone to find.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for not updating! I sort of went on a doll making frenzy. ^^; I hope you liked the chapter. If not.well like I said before feel free to flame. I loooove fire. I'm a pyro! Whooo! So yeah.I sort of finished this at 6 am so if it's unusually bad it's because of my lack of sleep.  
  
Snape/Sere: 17 Draco/Sere: 26 Harry/Sere: 27  
  
Votes may be off a little. I haven't read the reviews or my mail yet.^^; 


	13. Twelve

Rammstein. MUHAHA!! ::locks Rammstein down in a cell with all her captured Chii Cosplayers, Serverus Snape, and Buzz Lightyear:: WHOOO!!!!! Mental note: Bring food on next visit. Oh.Hehe.Don't mind me.Read. READ!!! Flames welcomed! Strange. If I found a story that said that I would flame just for the fun of it.Though I would be sure to read the story, and comment fairly afterwards. ::cough cough::not::cough cough::  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Dumbledore walked down a corridor silently, humming a little tune as he ate a lemon drop. Though something caught his eye. Nearly Headless Nick floated down the halls, looking almost panicked.  
  
"Nicholas! What's wrong?" Albus asked, putting his candy away. Nick glided over to him.  
  
"A student was attacked! By the staircases!" Nick replied. Dumbledore's smile faded as he drew out his wand.  
  
"Get Serverus and Minerva!" The headmaster said before taking off towards the staircases as fast as he could. When he reached his destination he stopped dead in his tracks. There before him stood Peter Pettigrew and Serenity. Peter sat on the stairs in her shadow. Serenity stood, her dress (from the masquerade) and hair flowing around her in an invisible wind, a golden crescent shimmering on her forehead.  
  
"I was sent to . . . . . . . To bring you to your father." Peter said quietly.  
  
"Who exactly is my father, and why does he want to see me now after all these years?" She asked.  
  
"Lord." Peter stopped. "Voldemort. . . . . . . . " He said, wincing slightly. "He was weak before, but he is strong now. He wishes to see you."  
  
"It's late. As much as I would like to see him I am tired, and want to go to bed. Tell him if he really wants to see me he can come here. I'll be waiting." Pettigrew nodded and transformed into a rat, scurrying away as fast as possible. Dumbledore stepped forward.  
  
"Serenity?" He asked quietly. She smiled and looked at him. She started to speak, but instead fell back into the headmaster's arms. Serverus and Minerva came up behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh dear! Albus is she-?"  
  
"She is fine. She only fainted. Would you two kindly go that way and search for a rat? He is probably long gone, but just in case." He said, pointing in the direction Pettigrew went. He then picked up Serenity and carried her to the hospital wing.  
  
*~* The Next Morning *~*  
  
Harry yawned and sat munching on a piece of toast. Hermione sat beside him. Ron had decided he wanted to sleep in. Harry looked up at the staff table Snape wasn't there.  
  
"I wonder where Snape is." Hermione looked up and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Serenity is gone too. I don't think she ever came into the dorm last night." Hermione looked as if she were going to say something more, but shook her head. Ron sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Guess where Snape is?" He said, hungrily pulling food onto his plate. The two stared at him. "I was chasing after Trevor cause Neville lost him again. The damn toad ran into the hospital wing, and Snape was in there. Not cause he is hurt. He is sitting by Serenity." Ron took a bite of toast, and watched as Harry ran off, Hermione following close behind. Ron groaned and took another piece, and followed the two. The trio peered into the Hospital Wing. Serenity sat in a bed talking to Snape.  
  
"And what are you three doing?" Madam Pomfrey opened the door, and stared as the three toppled to the floor. Serenity, having seen this, began to laugh and called over to them. Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Five minutes." She said before leaving. The trio ran forward and smiled at Serenity. Hermione and Ron sat on the next bed, and Harry sat at Serenity's side.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked. Serenity shrugged.  
  
"I passed out. Not a big deal." The three nodded, but didn't believe it. Why would Snape be here if it was no big deal?  
  
"Well. I best get going Ms. Riddle." Snape stood and drifted out, after glaring at Harry.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Snape hate me even more this year?" Harry watched the potions master leave.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, Harry. He is still a little angry with you, and you remind him . . . . ." Serenity stopped as Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out.  
  
"She is lying. Snape wouldn't be there if she just passed out." Harry thought aloud. Hermione nodded.  
  
"You think . . . . Maybe Snape likes her? He has been hanging around her a lot lately, and with the dancing last night . . . ." Hermione said, earning a laugh from Ron. Afterwards the three made their way up to the common room in silence.  
  
"Sorry! Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me go." Serenity called as she ran out to Hagrid's hut for class. Hagrid laughed and nodded. Serenity smiled and looked into the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, a calm breeze blew, and Hagrid allowed them to sit and talk if they wished. Draco stood in front of her and smirked.  
  
"Out of the way! You're blocking my sun!" Serenity complained as she looked up at Draco.  
  
"Do you really think a Malfoy is going to take orders from a woman?" He stared down at her. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"No, but I had to try." She smiled and with one quick motion she slapped him. He stared at her in shock, and brought a hand to his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For stealing my first kiss." She stood on her toes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek where she slapped him. "Though I suppose I can forgive you now." Draco watched as she smiled and skipped away, his confusion and surprise rooting him to the ground. Harry noticed her walking away from Malfoy and called to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"To see Snape. Why?"  
  
"Why are you always hanging around him?"  
  
"Because he is . . . ." She paused for a moment. "Because I feel safe around him. He is nice to me, and listens to what I have to say. He is the first person who truly cared about me." She smiled softly. Harry began to say something more, but Serenity had already left. A few minutes later she stood in front of Snape's office door. Snape pulled the door, ready to give a detention to the idiot student who had disturbed him, but all thoughts of this vanished as his eyes fell on Serenity.  
  
"Come in." He moved aside for her, and she walked in cheerfully. "What brings you here?" He shut the door and sat down.  
  
"I can't visit my favorite potions master?" He shook his head a small smile crossed his lips.  
  
"I have to admit. I do love getting visits from my favorite student. So, Serenity, anything on your mind?" He asked watching as she took a seat on a small crate beside his desk.  
  
"Draco." She answered simply, getting an odd look from Snape.  
  
"What about him?" He quarried.  
  
"He stole my first kiss . . . . ." Serenity commented rather absentmindedly. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she turned to look at Snape. His face had turned to an awkward expression as he attempted to hide his fury. "What's wrong? You look upset. Surely your not jealous." She smirked. Snape shook his head 'no' but his mind raced with ways to get back at the blond Slytherin without raising suspicion. 'How dare he steal Serenity's first kiss!' Snape's mind screamed in rage. It took him a minute to shake these thoughts from his mind. Serenity was sorting through his papers curiously, and found a small green box.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, looking to Snape as if asking permission to open it.  
  
"A gift. For you." He said softly. She opened the box; her eyes grew wide as she stared down at the contents. A small ring sat in the box. The ring itself was silver, but on it was a crescent made of pure diamond, and wrapped around it was an emerald serpent. "I hope you like it." He nearly fell back as she soared into his arms.  
  
"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek then continued to hug him.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I gave it to you though. We don't want people to get the wrong idea." He felt her nod as he brought a hand up, running his fingers through her hair. Everything seemed to drift away as they sat there until no trace of any emotion other then pure happiness remained. Each felt so comfortable in the others arms, so safe. A knock at the door broke the two away; Serenity sat back on the crate with a blush on her cheeks, and Snape opened the door to find Remus staring back at him.  
  
"Snap-" he started when he saw Serenity. She sat staring at the ring a smile on her lips, and a blush on her cheeks. "Hello Ms. Riddle. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was asking the professor for help on my essay." She replied looking up at Remus. "I should probably go now though. Thank you for your help professor." She smiled at Snape and left.  
  
"What was it you wanted Lupin?" Snape growled.  
  
"Snape. I know you. Why was she here?" Lupin glanced at the retreating form of Serenity once more before looking back at Snape.  
  
"I was speaking with her about the essay. Also. You know nothing about me. So if that is all I have work to do." Snape waited another moment then shut the door.  
  
Harry walked back to the castle with Ron and Hermione when Dumbledore appeared before them.  
  
"Ah! Harry! Just the person I was looking for. Would you please come with me? I need to speak with you." Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office. He sighed and sat down casting a weary glance around the room. Dumbledore sat down as well and slid a photograph across his desk. Harry picked it up. A young woman looked up at him with a soft smile.  
  
"Who is she?" He asked.  
  
"Look at the picture closely first. Anything you recognize?" Dumbledore sat patiently as Harry examined the picture. She had on Gryffindor robes on, light blond hair, and. . . . Wait. She had on a necklace.  
  
"Sir. She is wearing the same necklace that Serenity has." Harry looked up at the headmaster who nodded.  
  
"When Remus told me of Serenity and that necklace I decided to look through some of my things. The description of the necklace caught my attention because I was sure I had seen a student before with a necklace much like the one you described. Yesterday I was looking through student pictures, and I came across that one. Do you know who she is?" Harry shook is head. " Her name was Marie. She was in love with Tom Riddle. They were married after leaving Hogwarts, and they had a child. As for what happened after that I do not know, but Serenity is Voldemort's daughter. I don't want you to become to close to her."  
  
"Why? Maybe I can convince her to side with us. Voldemort wouldn't hurt his only daughter would he? We could use that against him."  
  
"Harry. If given a choice between your parents and young Mr. Weasley who would you choose?" Harry said nothing. He would give anything to know his parents. Dumbledore sighed. "You can go now. Just keep what I said in mind though, okay?" Harry nodded and left. Dumbledore was wrong. She was nothing like Voldemort. He smiled.  
  
"I'll show Dumbledore. Serenity would never be anything like her father."  
  
"Why is that?" Serenity stood behind Harry. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Because. Your father is . . .. Well . . . Evil, and you're far from that." He replied. She gave him a questioning look. Harry sighed and began to tell her everything he knew about Voldemort, when he finished talking she just stared at him. Her face was void of any emotion. They sat in the room of requirement; it had a couch, pillows lined against the wall, blankets and comforters folded neatly in the corner. Harry watched as she pulled a blanket around her, bringing her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her hands. He moved to comfort her, thinking that she was in tears, but she looked up at him and she hadn't shed a single tear. She gave him a weak smile then pulled off her necklace.  
  
"I knew I wasn't related to Amanda since the day she took me in. She made sure I knew that. So all I had was this necklace. I treasured it. It gave me hope that one day my parents or maybe a brother or sister would come, and take me away from her. I think that at one point I would pray to the necklace thinking that if I wished hard enough someone would hear me, but now I think I'm happy no one came. I think I would rather live with Amanda then ever be any where near Voldemort." She lay down, resting her head on Harry's lap. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her watching as she fell asleep before placing a soft kiss on her lips and falling asleep himself.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-*-*-*- *-*-*-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Ouchie. I have a headache. She sure does get around doesn't she? Giving a slap and a kiss to Draco, getting a ring from Snape earning him a kiss and hug, and a kiss from Harry after falling asleep in his arms. Whoo boy. I wish I were her. XD I must go now. I think that the toys are trying to free Buzz Lightyear too! Nu!! Hope you liked the chapter. Ja!  
  
J-Chan. 


	14. Thirteen

Harry yawned and looked around. Serenity was gone, and the room was filled with Gryffindor robes and food. On a table beside Harry sat a small piece of parchment. He looked it over and smiled, putting it in his pocket after changing. He quickly made his way down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He searched up and down the table for any sign of Serenity, but couldn't find her. He shrugged and looked around the hall. He frowned as his eyes fell on the Slytherin table, and there beside Malfoy was Serenity. She smiled and stood, hugging Malfoy quickly before sitting by Harry.  
  
"Why were you over there?" He asked.  
  
"I had to ask Draco something." She replied, putting a piece of parchment away. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because. You remember what house Voldemort was in. Probably every Slytherin is going to become a Death Eater, and - " She stopped him.  
  
"That isn't true Harry! Just because some of the wizards in Slytherin turned bad doesn't mean they all will!" He nodded and quickly apologized. Serenity smiled. "Ron and Hermione said Dumbledore wanted to talk to you yesterday. What did he say? Other then the bit about me being like my father."  
  
"Nothing much." Harry shrugged and stood. "Hey I'm going to run up to the common room. I'll see you in class."  
  
"Get my bag for me while you're up there, okay? It should be under the couch. Thanks!" She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the Great Hall as well. Harry smiled and went up to the common room. He laughed as he pulled a small pink bag from under the couch. It was covered in little rabbits and hearts. Inside were a few rolls of parchment, a quill, some ink, two books, and something else he couldn't quite make out seeing as it was underneath all the other stuff. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and grabbed his things.  
  
Serenity sat in the grass beside Harry. Hagrid stood in front of them with a snake wrapped around his arm. It was six feet in length with silver and sky blue scales, and a small pair of light blue wings emerging on either side of it. She smiled and took notes on the creature. It was called an Amphiptere or Flying Serpent. This one had its wings clipped so it could not fly away. She bit the end of her quill and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry? He said something about an Occamy, right?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I think so. It was sort of like that 'cept the Occamy is longer and has two legs." He said. After class Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity stayed behind. They went inside Hagrid's hut and sat down. While the others talked, Serenity asked to hold the serpent. Hagrid nodded and handed it over nearly jumping back in surprise as she started hissing. Then started mumbling about something though not loud enough for anyone to hear.  
"Bye Hagrid!" The four called as they left Hagrid's hut. Harry turned and looked to Ron and Hermione. They were holding hands, constantly smiling at each other. Harry smiled and turned to Serenity. She was practically skipping and singing softly to herself while swinging her bag from side to side. He hesitated then took Serenity's hand in his own. She stopped singing and looked over to him with a soft smile. He smiled as she moved closer, pulling his hand around her and resting in his embrace.  
  
The weeks to come brought Harry and Serenity closer despite the professors' attempts to keep them apart. In class the professors would often make the two sit as far from each other as possible. Serenity almost always found herself beside Draco. Finally winter break came. Only a few students stayed behind. Harry and Serenity being the two most obvious. Ron and Hermione stayed back as well. Draco, however, had gone home to meet with his father. He had invited Serenity to come along, but she refused.  
  
Serenity walked down the halls with no real destination in mind. She felt different today. She didn't feel like herself, but she didn't feel sick either. With a sigh she turned and walked into an empty classroom, and conjured a couch to lie on. Harry entered the room a little while afterwards, putting the Marauders Map away as he entered. He smiled and sat down beside her. She sat so peacefully with her eyes shut, and a small smile on her lips. They were alone for the first time in weeks. Without a second thought Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Serenity opened her eyes and stared at him as he kissed her. Her eyes slowly seemed to dissolve into a deep red color, and thoughts flowed into her mind. A voice seemed to whisper to her.  
  
What are you doing? Don't let him kiss you! It told her. Feelings of so much hatred flooded into her. Harry pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were almost completely red, and an expression of loathing and fear on her face. Her hand reached forward and grabbed Harry around the neck, taking her wand in the other hand. She pulled away for a moment before gripping Harry's neck again. Harry stood against the wall and watched in utter confusion. She looked as if she were fighting, the red in her eyes dieing for a moment before returning again, her grip on his neck tightening and then loosening again, and she stood shaking violently throwing her wand to the ground and screaming her protests to an invisible attacker. Though Harry did nothing. He couldn't leave her like this, he couldn't fight her, but if she stopped fighting it then she would most likely kill him.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked down a corridor to her office when she heard screams from behind her. She pointed her wand to the side and from it a small silvery ghost like bird flew away. Then she ran towards the screams.  
  
Serenity glared at Harry, red eyes searching through emerald green. Her hand planted firmly on his neck, as both attempted to retrieve her wand and keep herself from it at the same time. Harry insisted that she fight it as he silently cursed Voldemort. There was no other explanation for it. Professor McGonagall threw the door open and shrieked in surprise.  
  
"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Rictusempra!" McGonagall yelled as she pointed her wand at Serenity. Serenity fell to the floor frozen with her arms at her side and laughing hysterically before falling unconscious.  
  
"Why did you tickle her?" Harry asked dumbly as he knelt down beside Serenity.  
  
"Get away from her Potter! Go to the Headmaster's office and wait there!" Harry did as she said, however reluctantly. He sat in Dumbledore's office petting Fawkes. A half an hour later Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I will leave I there. Hope you liked the chapter. If you didn't.Oh well.Feel free to flame.  
  
Note - Mflower49, when I say flame I do not mean threat. As for your demands. . . . I have this to say. I am writing the story and if I don't want Draco and Serenity together there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Currently I am deciding whom I want Serenity to be with, and I am taking the votes into consideration. If your next reviews have anything that sounds even remotely like a threat, be it a joke or otherwise, I will not post the next chapter until I damn well feel like it and that may be a while. Also because of your last demand I will not be putting Draco in the next two or three chapters. Perhaps longer. If he is put in the chapter he will be mentioned, but will not play a large role in what is happening. If you don't like that feel free to stop reading my fic at any time. This goes for all reviewers.  
  
I apologize if I am being an ass right now. I am not in the greatest of moods. As you can probably tell.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Have a nice day. 


	15. Fourteen

Raijen- I know I need to fix the first several chapters. I will do that whenever I have time.  
  
Bloody high school people making me get up at 5 am . . . My new hobby is sleeping . . .  
  
-.-;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Dumbledore sat as his desk, McGonagall stood in the corner, and Snape leaned against the wall beside Harry. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now, but it seemed like hours to both Harry and Snape.  
  
"Serverus? Would you mind if I switched Ms. Riddle into Slytherin? I feel both she and Harry would be safest that way." Dumbledore asked. Harry shot up from his seat.  
  
"What? It was only once! It's not like she hurt me, and plus she fought it! She shouldn't have to go to Slytherin because of something she had no control over! Why don't you have her try Occlumency first like you did for me?" He stood gripping the edge of Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall put a hand on Harry's shoulder and made him sit back down.  
  
"Harry, this is different. If you had learned Occlumency last year it could have prevented the dreams, but she isn't like you. Voldemort's blood runs through her veins. She won't just get dreams or feel how he feels occasionally. He can control her. I'm surprised she was able to fight him to the extent she did, but each time he tries to take control it will be harder to defeat him. By placing her in Slytherin the two of you will have less contact, and it will be safer for us all." Dumbledore said softly. "Now, Serverus, if you would be kind enough to inform Ms. Riddle when she awakes and, Minerva, could you give her things to Serverus to place in the Slytherin dorms?" The two nodded and left. Harry couldn't help glaring at the old man, and before anything else could be said he left the room as well.  
  
Snape sat in the hospital wing talking to Serenity when Lupin came in.  
  
"Snape? Where is the potion?" He asked, glancing out the window.  
  
"Potion? Oh yes! Terribly sorry, it slipped my mind. You know with every thing that has been happening I just haven't had the time . . .Speaking of time. Don't you have a class to teach about now?" He smirked and watched as Lupin left.  
  
"What kind of potion did he need?" Serenity asked as she watched Lupin run from the hospital wing so not to be late for his own class.  
  
"Nothing important. I usually make him a potion once a month, but I have been a little preoccupied lately." He smiled at her, and leaned back in his chair. "Now you go back to back to sleep."  
  
A few days later the whole school had heard about what happened and almost every one, with the exception of the Slytherin's and Harry, had began to avoid coming anywhere near Serenity. The teachers, with the exception of Snape, had gone out of their way to keep Harry and Serenity as far from each other as possible. Snape had done this at first as well, but after many pleading looks and tears Snape gave in and allowed Serenity to sit beside Harry in potions occasionally. Though this had only lasted a day or so because Dumbledore had walked in and saw them together, after that Servers had no choice but to keep them separated at all times.  
  
Serenity walked outside looking at the forgotten hills of snowballs, snow angels, and snowmen that were scattered all around. The sun was just setting and it had turned the sky many beautiful shades of oranges, pinks, and purples. She smiled and made her way toward the Whomping Willow only stopping when the branches began to move violently in an attempt to keep her away. She laid down in the grass and sighed. Despite how cold it was that night she pulled her cloak and Slytherin scarf off, revealing a long sleeved golden dress with scarlet trimmings. She smiled and stared upward, the sun finnaly having set and the full moon slowly rising over the horizon. The sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention. She sat up and saw Professor Lupin running to the base of the willow, discarding a rather large stick as he did so. Serenity got up and followed, unaware of what she was getting herself into.  
  
Serenity looked around curiously for Professor Lupin. A large thud echoed through the abandoned shack, followed by a loud howl. Serenity instantly ran in the direction the noises had come from thinking that the professor was hurt. When she reached Lupin, however, she screamed and fell backwards in surprise. No longer did the ever-jovial teacher stand before her, but instead a werewolf towered over her the moonlight shining down on them through hole in the ceiling.  
  
Moony lunged at her as she scrambled backwards. Serenity inched backwards as fast as she could, not daring to do anything more as Lupin advanced slowly as if stalking prey. Only when Serenity hit the wall and could go no farther did Lupin attack. She screamed and shrunk back, wishing she could just disappear. An inch away from her, Lupin was suddenly knocked backwards. A golden crescent shown brightly on Serenity's for head and she vanished from sight.  
  
Harry looked up at the staff table for a moment then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione? Is tonight a full moon?" Harry asked. Ron hit Harry upside the head and pointed up. "Ouch! What? Oh . . ." He looked up to the ceiling and saw the full moon floating above them. He sighed and finished off the food on his plate. Just as everyone began to file out of the great hall a flash of light filled the room. Serenity appeared high above the staff table and fell downwards. Harry ran forward, being one of the first people to see her. She crashed into the table right in front of Dumbledore. The old headmaster stared wide-eyed for a moment completely shocked, and only to come out of his daze when Harry pulled Serenity off the table and ran away.  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore yelled as he and the rest of the teachers took off after him. McGonagall stayed behind and shooed the students away, making sure none of them followed the other teachers.  
  
Harry practically flew into the hospital wing and sat Serenity down on a bed. He leaned forward and shook Serenity slightly in an attempt to wake her. Madam Pomfrey hurried forward and began fussing over her. When the teachers finally entered the infirmary Poppy had already healed the few wounds Serenity received, and told Harry that all she needed was rest.  
  
"Harry what do you think you were doing? Go wait outside with -"  
  
"No. I am staying right here until she wakes up." Harry glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"How about after I wake up?" Serenity asked softly as she wrapped her arms around Harry's. Harry smiled down at her though his expression quickly changed as he noticed the golden crescent on her forehead fade away.  
  
"Harry! Lupin is a werewolf!!" Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know . . . Wait. How did you find out?" Harry asked oblivious to the fact that the professors were all still standing there.  
  
"I went outside for a walk, and I saw him running towards the whomping willow. So I followed him and we went through this tunnel to an abandoned shack where I saw him. He turned into a werewolf, and attacked me!" She looked down with a confused expression. "Then something happened . . . I wished that I could just disappear, and the next thing I know I'm here . . ."  
  
"You apparated?" Professor Flitwick stepped forward, and stared at her. "But that's impossible! You haven't the training! Not only that, but you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!"  
  
Serenity only shrugged and turned back towards Harry with a tired expression. He smiled warmly at her again, and she did the same while hugging him tighter whispering 'I've missed you' so only Harry could hear. Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Harry I think it's best that you go up to bed now. I need to speak with Ms. Riddle." He said gazing down at him through the half moon spectacles. Serenity's grip on Harry tightened, silently begging him not to leave. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here." He replied. "I'm sure Serenity doesn't mind." Snape opened him mouth as if to say something, but stopped and stared down at Serenity. Usually he would yell at Potter for talking back to the headmaster, but the look on Serenity's face and the way she held Harry's arm like her life depended on it made him think twice.  
  
"Harry, please. I need to speak with her privately, and besides you shouldn't be here anyways." Albus replied calmly. Harry just glared at him.  
  
"And why not? She isn't going to attack me!" At this Serenity buried her face in Harry's arm. Dumbledore frowned and paid no attention to her.  
  
"You don't know that Harry. Vold . . ."  
  
"Voldemort isn't going to do it again! I know he won't!" Harry interrupted. "I had a dream two nights afterwards, and Voldemort cursed Wormtail for even suggesting it! He said that he only did that so she wouldn't become to close to me, he knew you wouldn't want her any where near me after that! He said that he wouldn't ever do anything like that again! He may be the darkest wizard there has ever been, but I know how he felt! He loves her, and I think he was worried maybe even frightened that if she became to close to me she wouldn't want anything to do with him. " Dumbledore waved a hand signaling for him to stop. Serenity looked up at the headmaster.  
  
"I promise. I . . . I would never hurt Harry." Serenity added quietly. Dumbledore sighed and nodded.  
  
"You may stay with her tonight, Harry, but I'll need to speak with you in the morning." Dumbledore turned to leave. "Serverus? Could you stay here, and watch them?" He asked quietly. Snape nodded and sat down beside Serenity, opposite to Harry. It was well past midnight when the three finally fell asleep. 


	16. Fifteen

//Dream//  
  
"I want to see her Wormtail! Do not fail me again." Voldemort sat in a large chair with Nagini curled around his arm. "But don't you dare harm her." He growled. Wormtail bowed.  
  
"She won't be harmed, master. I should be able to bring her here in three days time." Wormtail said quietly.  
  
"Good. Now go."  
  
//End Dream//  
  
Harry woke up and yawned his eyes falling downward on the sleeping girl before him. The dream pushed to the back of his mind as he looked her over. She looked even more radiant then when he first saw her. A small smile on her cherry lips, silver strands falling around her, milky white arms wrapped around his, and such a delicate frame . . .  
  
"Mr. Potter. Your eyes are wandering a bit to far for my liking. Stop now or it is a detention." Snape growled. His arms crossed over his chest, and a dark gaze set on Harry. Harry grew slightly red, but shook it off as Serenity woke up. She smiled and looked around.  
  
"We're late!!" She cried and jumped up from the bed, startling both Harry and Snape.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Snape said to her quietly. Serenity stood at the end of the bed and laughed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Good Morning! I have to go now!" She ran off, leaving Harry and Snape alone.  
  
"Potter. You are to go straight to the headmasters office." Snape said before leaving. Harry sighed and nodded before following Snape. During classes the next day Harry was allowed to sit beside Serenity and such, but they were not permitted to be alone together at any time. Despite the fact that Serenity remained a Slytherin, she spent most of her time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
//Three days later [Dun Dun Dun!!!! x.X; Sorry]//  
  
Serenity walked slowly to class, Harry and Ron at her side.  
  
"Serenity, are you okay?" Harry looked down at her as she yawned. She looked positively exhausted. Serenity gave a weak smile and nodded. The two boys exchanged glances, but said nothing more on the subject. As the day drew on Serenity looked worse and worse, but she refused to admit it. At the end of the day she followed Harry out to the Quidditch field to watch him practice. She sat on the grass rather then in the stairs and watched him, her eyelids growing heavier every second. Two minutes after they arrived she fell asleep on the grass. Harry flew down wards calling to Serenity about twenty minutes later.  
  
"Where did she go?" He asked while looking around. Finally he decided she must have gone up to the castle without him. He shrugged and put his broom away before going up to the common room  
  
The next day at dinner Harry searched up and down the Slytherin table. He wasn't the only one; Snape sat searching the great hall for Serenity. She hadn't been in any classes that day, and even Malfoy looked a little worried though he tried his hardest to keep a vacant expression.  
  
During potions Harry found that Serenity was still nowhere to be seen. She had been gone two days now, and Snape looked even worse then Harry. Dark circles under his eyes stood out against his pale skin, and he was even more bitter then usual. Harry yawned and began to stir his potion the dream he had a few days ago repeating itself in his head, and he knew that Voldemort must have her. Though this usually would be a bad thing, Harry felt slightly relieved. Voldemort wouldn't harm her, not intentionally at least, and for the most part she would be fairly safe under the circumstances. The only thing that bothered him was the nagging voice that said he would never see her again, or that she would become a death eater and he would have to fight against her.  
  
The doors to the dungeon opened slightly, and no one but Snape paid any attention to this. Snape sat up ready to give a week detention to the student who walked through that door. Suddenly the room felt colder then usual, the warmth of the small fires heating the many cauldrons seemed to vanish into the icy cloak that filled the room. Harry, along with any other Gryffindor in D.A. last year quickly yelled 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' just as depressing thoughts crept forward from the back of their mind. Some of the eerie cold was lifted, but still some students fell to the floor some in tears as their darkest memories clouded their mind. A dementor glided into the room with another dark figure following behind it. Fighting back the memories of his parent's death, Harry once again yelled 'expecto patronum' at the same moment Snape did. The dementor vanished, but Harry's patrounus (sp?) attacked the other figure and sent it flying backwards into the wall only feet away. The light shown on the figure, and slowly Harry, Snape, Malfoy, and the rest of the students stepped forward. Snape held them all back and pointed his wand at the figure before him.  
  
It was a small figure, a black robe covered every inch of skin and a hood fell over the person's face. A soft groan was heard from under the cloak as the figure rose. The robe was black and fitted tightly enough to show it was a woman, but still was fairly loose especially below the knees where it flared outwards. Now if the silver serpent and crescent moon edging didn't give away the identity of the young woman the strand of silver hair falling from the hood did. Yet to Snape none of this stood out, it was the silver ring that occupied the figure's hand. Snape instantly dropped his wand and pulled the woman into his arms.  
  
"Serenity. . ." He whispered as he held her close as if she would vanish forever if he let go. Serenity simply melted into his embrace, taking comfort in his warmth as he held her.  
  
The class stared in awe. Harry glared at Snape. He never liked the potions master, but know he loathed Snape. It was bad enough having her be friends with Malfoy, but to be that close to the greasy haired . . .Snivilus. His father's nickname for Snape surfaced as he stared at the two. It was more so jealousy then anything. How dare Snape, of all people hold her like that! He should be standing there now with Serenity in his arms! Though despite Harry's feelings, the two remained in each other's arms.  
  
Snape stared down at Serenity, who was still hidden by the robe and hood, and reached up to pull the hood away from her face. His hand brushed against her cheek, and he almost recoiled in shock. Her skin had been ice cold. She stood with her head resting on Snape's chest staring at the wall ahead with an empty expression; her usually cheerful crystal blue eyes were now a cold and dull blue. Her silver hair, despite the beautiful up do it had been put up in with many small, sparkling obsidian hairclips, had lost it's shine.  
  
"Serenity . . .Come with me. Everyone else get out. Class is over." Snape led Serenity over to his desk, and she sat down her gaze shifting to the floor. Harry stayed behind, and much to his dislike, so did Draco. Harry made his way towards her first.  
  
"Serenity?" He said quietly. Snape glared at Harry.  
  
"Get out Potter." He growled. "You too Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But Professor! I want to know if Serenity is okay!" Malfoy and Harry protested.  
  
"She is not okay! Now get OUT!" Snape yelled.  
  
". . . . . .wait." Serenity looked up at Harry and held out a hand. Harry stepped forward and found she was holding a wand. He slowly took it and she looked back down. "It was good for charms . . ."She commented softly. "You have her eyes you know." Harry stood in shock as he looked from Serenity to the wand.  
  
"Is this?" He looked down at the wand again. "My mother's wand?" Serenity nodded and looked up again, but at Draco this time.  
  
"Your father says to keep your nose clean, and that he'll be seeing you soon." She commented before turning to Snape. "My father says he knows you have been spying on him, and to stay away if you know what's good for you. Also he wants Dumbledore to have this." She placed a black crystal in Snape's hand. Having said that she became silent again, and did not utter another word despite Harry, Snape's, and Draco's pleas.  
  
Dumbledore sat in a large green chair with the crystal in his hand. Snape quietly shut his bedroom door, and sat down across from the headmaster.  
  
"She's asleep." He said quietly. Dumbledore tapped the crystal with his wand and a black serpent grew from it.  
  
"Dumbedore. Well it seems my daughter has made it back to you just fine. She is such a lovely young lady, it's a shame she was mistreated for so long. Though you don't care about her well being do you? After all, she is 'my' daughter. If only you knew what has happened to her." The serpent chuckled a cold high-pitched laugh. "Listen to me. I'm speaking as if we were old friends. To get to the point. I don't intend to stay away from my daughter for very long so I'll be paying you a little visit sooner or later. Be prepared." The serpent hissed and curled up in an attacking position, biting Dumbledore on the arm, and vanishing into the crystal again. Dumbledore healed the small wound and peered up at Snape.  
  
"Serverus. I do believe we have a problem." He said calmly and leaned back in the chair."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yawn. -Listens to Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson- I was going to write more, but I'm going to find my Dir en Grey/Malice Mizer Cd and go to sleep. I know it's odd. Beast of Blood isn't exactly the best song to fall asleep to, but Ain't afraid to die is. So night night. Oh! Also. I fixed a few of the first chapters so they should be a bit easier to read, but don't expect a Total revamp.  
  
J-Chan. 3 kisses to the reviewers. 


	17. Sixteen

I do hope all you Snape fans are happy. I have been putting him in a bit more. I have also been pondering the whole Draco thing. I think I'll bring him back now. This story should be completed within a few more chapters, but I won't promise anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity remained silent for two days. She had finally spoke again when Dumbledore asked her to sit at the Slytherin table for supper. She shook her head and practically begged to sit at the staff table with Snape. Dumbledore sighed and agreed. The students all chatted cheerfully in the Great Hall as they waited for their supper, oblivious to any of the recent happenings. Harry had his eyes on Dumbldore as the old man rose.  
  
"What I am about to say is not the best of news, but I ask that you all remain calm and in your seats. " He started and most students stared at him curiously. "I have been informed that Voldemort plans on attacking the school." Hushed whispers immediately broke out all across the hall, but were silenced when Dumbledore spoke again. "The students who wish to leave the school are free to do so, the Hogwarts Express will be departing in two days. Though if you would prefer to stay here I assure you that Hogwarts will be well protected. That being said. Tuck in!" He sat down and food filled the plates.  
  
"Err . . .Harry?. . ." Ron waved a hand in front of Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry looked to Ron.  
  
"Didn't you just here what Dumbledore said?" Hermione asked leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Voldemort is going to attack the castle. Sounds fun." He said looking back up at the staff table.  
  
"Fun? Bloody hell Harry! He wants you dead!" Ron stared at Harry in confusion. Harry shook his head.  
  
"That's not way he is coming. He wants her . . ." Harry pointed to Serenity. She sat beside Snape, picking at her food with no real intention of eating it. The three didn't talk much after that.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry walked down the corridors under the invisibility cloak. He silently made his way up to the Astronomy tower, following the Marauders Map. Serenity lay on a large black blanket at the top staring up at the sky. Harry put his cloak down and stood beside her.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked quietly. She motioned for him to sit down, and he did so. Her eyes didn't stray from the stars as he spoke to her. "What happened to you when you were with Voldemort?" She tensed and turned to Harry slowly.  
  
"Nothing." She started, her voice shaking slightly. "We talked." She turned back to the stars again.  
  
"I don't believe you." Harry replied simply. She said nothing. "What really happened?"  
  
"I told you. Nothing happened we just talked." She stood attempting to pull the blanket up as well, but failed so she turned to leave without it. "Now. I- I have to go and write . . . to my father." Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Serenity. You can tell me. I swear not to tell a soul." He stared down at her, but she pulled away and fled before he could say anything more.  
  
The next morning at breakfast two large black owls swooped down, dropping letters in the laps of their recipient. Serenity opened her letter and began to read, Snape peering over her shoulder and reading as well. He turned to look at Dumbledore who had such a smile on his face that happy wouldn't even begin to describe how the old man looked. Dumbledore rose from his chair and hugged Serenity before turning to the students.  
  
"If you all would please disregard what I said last night! There will be no need for any of you to leave Hogwarts just yet." Dumbledore smiled and laughed as he reread the letter in his hands.  
  
"How?" Snape turned to Serenity.  
  
"I sent him a howler and begged him not to come here." Serenity smiled slightly and rested her head on Snape's shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
Christmas rolled around and most students went home to see their families. The students that stayed behind were so few that only one table was needed in the Great hall. Serenity took advantage of this, and forced Harry and Draco to sit by her making them only feet apart. It took all the self- control each of them had to refrain from sending random curses at each other.  
  
Serenity was back to her old self again, but grew distant if anyone mentioned her father. Both Harry and Draco knew she was in contact with him because of the daily letters she received from large pure black owls. Serenity had also become friends with Remus. After the werewolf incident Lupin was set on apologizing, and they ended up talking for quiet a while. All the professors became kinder to Serenity, especially Dumbledore, after she stopped Voldemort from 'attacking' the school.  
  
"Hey Serenity? Have you talked to Dumbledore about where you're going this summer?" Harry asked quickly in attempt to draw her attention away from Draco.  
  
"I did. He said I would be staying either with the Weasley's, with Serverus, or possably with Draco." She said softly.  
  
"I hope you get to stay with Ron." Harry commented while glaring at Draco who had a smug look on his face.  
  
"I actually want to stay with Serverus again . . ." She smiled. "He was so nice last time I stayed at his home." At this both Harry and Draco stared at her, but Draco quickly began to smirk again. He would be able to visit Snape and her then with his father.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay I am cutting to the last day of school . . . So they will probably be in seventh year by the next chapter. Don't ask why you'll find out in the end. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the school year was rather peaceful. Serenity sat beside Harry while Ron and Hermione talked. Ginny sat playing a game of exploding snap with Neville on the floor.  
  
"So who are you staying with?" Harry asked, praying the she said Ron.  
  
"I am going to Draco's home for a week or so then the rest of the summer I will be at Snape Manor, " Harry's face fell. " but I can come visit you anytime I like when with Snape. " She added. Harry beamed and hugged her.  
  
"Visit often!" Serenity nodded and stood to leave as the train came to a halt. Serenity walked with Harry off the train, telling Draco she would only be gone a minute. Vernon stood reading, his eyes peering over the top of the paper at Harry.  
  
"Ready to go boy?" He asked as he looked around for any others. Serenity stepped forward, her head lowered slightly.  
  
"Sir? I just wanted to let you know . . . I- I am going to come visit Harry. . Over the summer." She stood close to Harry. Despite all that she learned this year she couldn't bring herself to look at Vernon as her old tendencies surfaced. Vernon looked her over slightly and chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"Visit? You could stay with us if you like. Have your own small room and everything." A malicious grin spread on his lips. Harry glared at Vernon and pulled Serenity away. He reassured her that Vernon wouldn't harm her so long as he was around then said good-bye. He watched her walk off with Malfoy before following Vernon back to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Maybe it's just me, but I think the story is going down hill. X.x Oh well. 


	18. Seventeen

Harry lay on his stomach as he did his Potions homework, which was much longer then any thing Snape had given before. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught Harry's attention. All the Dursley's were home, and Harry would've gotten the usual 'Be invisible' speech if someone were coming over. He stood and walked down the stairs. Petunia opened the door with a smile.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked. Harry nearly died of shock. Snape stood at the door dressed in black jeans and green shirt, his hair brushed his shoulders and didn't look even remotely greasy, and what surprised Harry the most was that he had color in his cheeks not to mention the smile on his lips. Serenity wore a pink summer dress with lace trimmings, her hair up in its usual style. Snape looked away from Serenity to Petunia.  
  
"Hello. We are here to see Mr. Potter." He said. Vernon walked towards the door and smirked.  
  
"Ah, come to visit? Lovely." He ushered Serenity away and moved to shut the door in Snape's face. Serenity looked back to Snape, her eyes wide as Vernon led her inside. Neither Snape nor Harry would have this, and they both rushed forward. Petunia stumbled back as Snape forced the door open and rushed in. Harry, however, reached Serenity first and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"We came to visit Potter. You are not to lay another hand on her." Snape growled before following Harry and Serenity upstairs.  
  
"How did you get a car, or rather how did you get Snape to drive it?" Harry sat on his bed, Serenity beside him.  
  
"Serverus transfigured a cat into a car," She laughed. "And I asked him to drive here rather then floo." Snape looked around the room and sat down, rather hesitantly, on a chair across from the bed. He looked down on the bed and saw the homework; he reached out and began reading what Harry had written.  
  
"You don't plan on turning this in do you, Potter?" He raised an eyebrow, and looked to Harry. "It's all wrong."  
  
"What do you mean? I did like you said. How is it wrong?" Harry took the parchment and read it over as well. Snape then crushed it, and threw the wad of parchment to the ground before pointing out what should have been done. The three sat and talked for a few hours, though it was mainly Serenity and Harry doing the talking.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs with Serenity, Snape walking in front of them with his wand held out as if daring the Dursley's to tempt him.  
  
"See you Harry!" Serenity hugged him and got into the black car, laughing furiously as the two green cat eyes on the hood blinked and the car engine roared in a cat like growl. Harry waved good-bye to her and ran upstairs before the Dursley's could say anything. The summer went by quickly for Harry, especially with the weekly visits from Snape and Serenity. He didn't despise the potions master as much as he used to now, and he was sure to get a good grade on his potions homework for the first time in years. It was two weeks before school started again, and he had been allowed to go to the Weasley's. He and Ron walked through Diagon Alley talking about their summer. Harry had been listening to Ron talk when he noticed something odd. A large black owl flew above them, a small rat grasped in its talons. The rat wore a black necklace, and had a silver paw. The owl descended and dropped the rat a few feet from the ground. Serenity turned the corner and looked down to the rat, her smiled fading. She took the rat and necklace into her arms, and a moment later they were gone. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron turned to his friend, waving a hand in front of him.  
  
"Nothing.Nothing. Sorry." Harry smiled and followed Ron down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boy who lived walked onto the Hogwarts Express, searching for an empty compartment. He slid open a door and saw a figure sitting in the corner, leaning against the wall as if he or she was sleeping. He silently put his things away, and sat across from the figure, his eyes turning to look out the window.  
  
The trip was spent in silence for the most part until the figure awoke. The hood fell and Harry found himself staring at Serenity. She smiled and jumped up to hug him.  
  
"Harry! Oh! I have so much to tell you!" She sat beside Harry. "The last week of summer vacation I went to see my father! The first time it was bad . . .but he is better! He is so much nicer, and he gave me such beautiful things." Her look of happiness fell as Harry's smiled faded to a deep frown.  
  
"And you forgive him. He smiles and gives you a few nice things, and that makes everything okay!? He killed my parents! He wants me dead!" He yelled, a bit louder then he had intended. The door slid open silently, unnoticed by the two in the compartment.  
  
"No, I don't forgive him! Though he was at least making an effort unlike you! We had only once brought you up, and when we did he said nothing against you. As for your parents; He shouldn't have killed them, but he did to protect my mother and me! He wasn't just some cold-blooded killer until your parents came along!" She stood and turned to walk out, though she ran right into the Slytherin Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Not even at Hogwarts yet and you're already up to trouble, Potter? I'm sure Professor Snape would agree that you deserve a detention." He smirked and looked down to Serenity. She turned and stared at Harry for a moment. Harry grimaced at the sight before him. As much as he hated to admit it, they way Draco and Serenity stood glaring at him truly made them look like a perfect Slytherin couple.  
  
"Enjoy detention." Serenity said quietly before stalking off, Draco following moments later. "I can't believe him! He won't even TRY to understand!" She yelled in fury as she walked to another compartment, throwing herself on the seat with a look of anger etched on her face.  
  
"Potter is pig-headed. I thought you would've learnt that by now. You don't need him though. You are a Slytherin." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robe and held it out to her. "And Head Girl if you want it." He commented. Serenity looked at the silver and green badge, after a moments inspection she clipped it onto her robes. Her arms wrapped around Draco in a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Draco, if ever I have had a true friend it's you." Her lips brushed against his cheek lightly, and then with their arms linked they walked through the halls of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ GOMEN! I didn't mean for it to take this long to write! I have been lazy, and school isn't helping . . . If I ever take that long again feel free to AIM me on Chii No Kirei and annoy me till it's posted. I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
J-Chan. 


	19. Eighteen

Anyone care to go over the votes for me? I think I know whom she is going to be with, but if the votes are completely one sided then I may change my decision. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Great Hall echoed with the sound of happy students. Among the many conversations, most of which were about the twenty some-odd Aurors walking the halls of Hogwarts, or the new young woman who sat at the staff table, a certain black haired Gryffindor stared at the Slytherin table. Serenity sat with Draco talking happily, Pansy glaring daggers at the woman who dared take Draco from her. Dumbledore rose and all fell silent.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make. First, I would like to introduce Professor Elena. She will be filling in as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because Professor Lupin is unable to be here. Second, as you have probably noticed, we have some guests that will be staying at the school this year. They will be walking through the halls and such . . ." He sat back down after making a few other minor notices.  
  
Serenity turned and looked up to the staff table. Snape wasn't there. She kissed Draco lightly on the cheek and left the Great Hall, hurrying to the dungeons. She knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Serverus? Are you in there? " No response. She turned and walked towards his sleeping quarters, and did the same thing.  
  
"Come in. . ." A quiet voice replied. Serenity opened the door and walked in. Snape lay back on his bed with a troubled expression.  
  
"Serverus? . . . Is something wrong?" She sat next to the distressed potions master. He sighed and looked up at her, his hand brushed against her cheek lightly.  
  
"No, everything is fine. I'm just not feeling well." He lied, forcing himself to smile. She looked him over curiously then nodded, and rested beside him; She pulled his arm around her and placed her head on his chest. He tensed at her touch, her closeness, this innocent gesture that scared him so. Yes, it scared him. He who once had such a cold heart that some would swear there wasn't a heart at all. Snape's arm wrapped around her waist, taking her hand in his as he stared down at the small ring he had given her. He feared his feelings; he was scared that she didn't feel the same way, that she would leave his life forever if she ever found out. Though what if she did feel the same way? It would only make things harder, they could never be together; He was much older then her, he was her professor. Dumbledore would not allow it . . .Voldemort would not allow it. No, he would not tell her. He will not put her through all that.  
  
Serenity looked up to Snape. He stared down at her his expression still troubled, though he tried to hide it behind a gentle smile. What was he thinking about? She asked herself silently, looking away from him and resting in his warm embrace.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sat up in the common rooms, the Marauders Map in his hands. Something caught his eyes. Snape and Serenity were together, so close that there was only one dot yet both of their names were written there. Not only that, but it wasn't in the dungeons it was in a fairly large room near the Slytherin dorms. They were together in Snape's bedroom! That had to be it! Ron looked over Harry's shoulder curiously, nearly thrown back as Harry jumped up.  
  
"Harry! What's up?" He asked, standing up as well. "Hey where are you going?" The two ran down the stares and out of the common room. They stopped in front of two black doors, a green serpent carved on them. "Where? No way . . ." Ron looked to Harry with a questioning look. Harry knocked on the door quickly. After a minute Snape pulled the doors open and glared at the two.  
  
"Potter! What do you think you're doing here?" He was about to say more, but the Gryffindor students before him seemed distracted.  
  
Harry could have died right there. Snape answered the door in a pair of black, silk pants and a dark green robe resting on his shoulders, and began to yell at him, but Harry heard absolutely none of it. He stared past Snape, looking at the potion master's bed that, even though it's true owner was gone, was still occupied. Serenity lay comfortably in the bed, her hair loose and falling freely down the side of the bed. She was sleeping with the blankets pulled around her, but this is not what Harry thought. He glared at the older man before him and took off.  
  
~Snape's POV~  
  
'The nerve of this boy! He doesn't even look at me when I speak to him!' I turned to see what had distracted the two students before me. 'Serenity. Oh god! This can't be any worse!' I turned to see Potter and he friend glare at me then run away. What am I going to do if he goes to the headmaster? Having two young boys, who will surely exaggerate the tale, saw Serenity lying in my bed and though she was asleep, in the position she was in it could easily have brought some rather immoral thoughts to the boy's minds.  
  
~End of Snape's POV~  
  
It was nearly midnight, and Snape sat in Dumbledore's office. Serenity sat beside him, and Harry and Ron stood in the back. Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked to the potions master.  
  
"Serverus. I'm sure you know why you are here." The headmaster started. Snape nodded. "My friend. I never expected this from you. Though I'm sure parts of the boys' stories are more embellished . . . To have relations with a student is illicit, especially sexual relations." Serenity looked up swiftly in shock.  
  
"No! It's . . . It's not like that! Albus she simply came to my room to see if I was all right because I hadn't been at the feast! She had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake her! Nothing happened!" Snape stammered quickly.  
  
"Serverus. I trust you, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley tell me that they saw miss Riddle lying in your bed with only a blanket covering her, and that you wore very little as well." Albus started, but Serenity interrupted.  
  
"Professor. It's my fault, but as Professor Snape says; nothing happened. I had gone looking for him when I realized he wasn't at the feast. He wasn't in the dungeons so I checked to see if he was in his room. We talked and I fell asleep. I was also fully clothed, despite what you've heard! Professor Snape is like a . . .father to me." She stared at Dumbledore, begging him to believe her.  
  
-Serenity's Point of View-  
  
A father? Did I really say that? That couldn't be more wrong. He is so much more then that! A friend or a confidant, but not like a father. Wait. Serverus? Why does that seem to make you sad? You look even more miserable then you were a moment ago. Could you possibly think of me as something more? Could you -? No. That's stupid. He could never feel for me like I do for him. I hope all of this doesn't ruin everything for you. I can't stand to see you like this, and it's all my fault! I wish I could run away, but Dumbledore has to understand!  
  
-End of POV-  
  
"I guess I don't really have any proof, and I can't see you doing something like that with a student . . . so you're dismissed, but you two should keep your distance from now on." Dumbledore sighed. They all left the office. 'Tomorrow is going to be a very bad day.' Was the thought that ran through the minds of three people who left the office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Odd, ne? I had the urge to write more about Serenity and Snape, and this was the first thing that came to mind. I found it funny. xD Forbidden love? Longing? Student Teacher REALATIONS! WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen. That's all for now. Review Please!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
J-Chan! 3 Eighteen 


	20. Nineteen

Snape was quiet the next day. Not a single insult passed his lips, and he felt to tired to even glare. He had given a simple assignment, and had decided to walk through the class, hoping to god that Potter and Weasley hadn't shared last night's happenings. His eyes fell on Serenity, she didn't look to upset so he assumed that everything was all right for now. When class was over Serenity was one of the first out. She practically ran to her next class, Professor Elena looking at her curiously.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked taking a seat next to Serenity.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She smiled slightly. The professor nodded and stood, pulling a small cage from under her desk.  
  
"Can you do me a favor and move the desks against the wall?" Serenity obliged and sat on top of one of the desks afterwards. The rest of the class slowly filled in, following Serenity's example and sitting atop the desks.  
  
"Wonderful! Everyone is here! Good morning. I am Professor Elena, but Elena is fine." She smiled and held up the small cage. "Now all of you please stay in your seats I assure you what you see next will not harm you. She opened the cage and a small figure flew out, growing life-sized as soon as it was free from its confines.  
  
"This is a creature from Japan called a youma. Now this one in particular hasn't attacked anyone, but most youmas are much more dangerous. I -" She stopped dead as the youma attacked Serenity, a scream escaping her lips as she cursed the creature.  
  
~Serenity's POV~  
  
A small fairy like creature grew to human size before me. Its skin was purple, its hair was blue, and it was shaped like a female human with large blue wings. I don't know why, but it seems to be staring at me. Not only that, but it is saying something! I strained to hear what the creature was saying, but was then hit by it. Its long nails wrapped around my throat and I could feel myself get weaker and weaker. 'Tsuki no Hime.' It growled. Some where around me the professor screamed, along with a few of the students, but then the pain went away. I was sucked into a blissful sleep.  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
Serenity's eyes fluttered open slowly and were met with the white walls of the infirmary. With a sigh she pushed herself up and smiled at the sight then met her eyes next. Get well cards, a small silver and green box, and a black envelope. A slender hand reached out and pulled the box and letter into her lap. A long pale finger slid across the top and she pulled the letter out. 'It was your mothers..' was written in the center of the parchment followed by Voldemort's signature. She smiled and tore open the box, looking at its contents curiously. A small red and black book sat inside the box, on the side was the name Marie written in gold. She quickly put the gift under the bed as Draco walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"You're finally awake." He smiled and pulled a sealed piece of parchment and put it on the table for her. "You've been out for nearly two days. The new professor refuses to bring in any other creatures now." A laugh escaped his lips. Serenity nodded and looked to the note. Snape's handwriting. She smiled and turned back to Draco.  
  
"I think it's safe to say I don't have to do the homework." She joked and sat up. "What time is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Eight I think. I have to get going though. There is a Hogsmead trip tomorrow. I'll be sure to get you something." Draco stood and left after saying good night. Serenity pulled the parchment from the table and read the small note. She quickly pulled on her robes and tore out of the hospital wing to the dungeons.  
  
Snape sat as his desk staring at the floor. He looked up moments later to see Serenity fly into his arms. Though normally he would laugh and hug her, it was different. No smile crossed his lips, and he gently pushed her away.  
  
"Serenity I have to tell you something . . ." He started.  
  
"Wait please. I do to and I really need to go first or I won't be able to say it." She looked up at him and he nodded. "I think . . .No. I know. I -" She paused and looked down for a moment. "I love you."  
  
~Snape's POV~  
  
My heart shattered at that very moment. No! I wanted to shake her and tell her she didn't. She can't love me! When I asked her here I had every intention of telling her we should stop all of this, to be simply student and teacher. Nothing more. Though with those three small words it made everything so much harder. I love her too. I love her with all my heart, but if we were together it would cause more problems then she could probably handle.  
  
"No, you don't. You can't Serenity. Not me." I spoke softly. I half hoped she wouldn't hear me so I still had a chance to pull her in my arms and tell her everything, but she did hear me.  
  
"But I do love you! I do! And I think you feel the same way! I can see it in your eyes!" She hugged me tightly, staring up at me with watery eyes. Tears threatened to fall, and I could tell she was doing everything she could to stop them. Though when I refused and pushed her away she could fight them no longer. The crystalline tears slid down her cheeks and I had to look away. She begged me to look at her, and tell her how I truly felt.  
  
"I don't love you. Not in the way you want." I said firmly. I stared her in the eyes and forced myself to say those words without a single shred of emotion. She looked at me for a moment longer and fled. 'It's for the best.' I reassured myself silently, but despite this I could feel my heart shatter and my soul die. The best thing in my life was running from me in tears, and it was my fault.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
Draco walked to the common room, expecting it to be empty. Most were either at Hogsmead or in the Great Hall for lunch. Though it wasn't empty. Serenity sat on the floor a few feet from the portrait hole. She had collapsed to her knees upon entering the room, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Draco dropped down beside Serenity and held the sobbing girl. The sound of students nearing reached the two, and the Draco tried to move Serenity, his attempts were in vein. The portrait hole swung open, but that was the last thing he saw before a flash of white blinded him. They appeared in a large, empty room. Draco looked down at Serenity who lay in his arms helplessly. Serenity looked up at her friend, her eyes red and puffy, and a bright golden crescent glowed brightly on her forehead. She tried desperately to speak, but found words had failed her so she simply hugged the blond Slytherin.  
  
Draco awoke the late that night to the sound of screaming. His first thought was on Serenity, who was nowhere to be seen. He ran out of the room and found himself on the roof of the school. He looked over the stone railing, down to the ground and saw a small group of people down by the lake. A creature much like the one from DADA was attacking Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hagrid had stormed out of the cottage, the crossbow held firmly in his hands, but the arrows did no better then any of the spells that were being fired at it. The creature lunged at Hermione and placed a clawed hand over her chest. A small blue gem appeared and just as the creature moved to devour it a beam of pink light shot through its head, annihilating it instantly. A shadowed figure moved towards Hermione quickly and guided the jewel back within the girl. Dumbledore and Snape could be seen now, their wands extended. The figure jumped upwards into the trees and vanished. Draco shook his head and ran back into the room and made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room hoping to find Serenity there. He glanced quickly around the room when his eyes fell upon Serenity. She was lying by the open window asleep. He smiled and sat down beside her, looking outside to where the professors were still ushering Harry, Ron, and Hermione inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm . . . Sailor moon to the rescue or Sailor Pluto? Your choice. The identity of the figure will be revealed, but who was within the shadows! Make your voice heard! Review!!!! Nyah. And lovey dovey Snape and Serenity stuffs. Ha cha cha cha! Now to go back to my Chobits manga.  
  
J-Chan 


	21. Twenty

Serenity awoke in a cold sweat, staring up at the dark, stone ceiling. The image of a beautiful kingdom still fresh in her mind, and the thought that she stood before the crumbling kingdom, that despite its beauty was overwhelmed with death, to watch many die and then kill herself. The dream not only frightened her, but also held an eerie sense of truth like it was more then just a dream. She shook her head and looked around the room. Draco lay beside her fast asleep, and all thoughts of her strange dream vanished as she smiled down at him. Silently she stood and went to the dorms to change. She made her way downstairs a while afterwards to find Draco already waiting for her, and with a smile they walked down to the great hall together.  
  
Harry yawned and picked at his food with little interest. Ron sat beside him telling a small group of first and second years about their encounter last night. A few others had seen what happened form the dorm windows, and the story was already known throughout the school. The mysterious woman who saved Hermione from the youma was all anyone could think about. Serenity sat down, listening to Draco as he told her what he saw. She would occasionally glance up at the staff table, and found Snape looking as he normally did; a scowl crossed his lips as he stared down at the students, looking as cold and cruel as possible his expression only softening when he looked to Serenity. He sighed and stood, leaving the great hall silently. Dumbledore later informed the students that he would be taking over Potions for the week because Snape had pressing matters that he needed to attend to.  
  
Harry listened to Dumbledore, but the mans words meant nothing to him. Other thoughts were on his mind; Thoughts of his latest dream. If Serenity really did feel for Snape, then she would be devastated. Voldemort had found Snape spying on him, and had made it his current mission to cause the man as much pain as possible without killing him. Only when Wormtail came with news of Serenity, did Voldemort stop. He made a mental note after thinking of this. He had to tell Dumbledore the Wormtail was keeping tabs on Serenity, and was often in the castle. He turned back to his potion and sighed. Thank god Hermione was doing it, he had forgotten, and class was nearly over. He quickly thanked his friend and began to clean up.  
  
~*~A week later~*~  
  
A howl of pain echoed through the corridors, and students fled from the sight before them. A large hideous creature stood in the Great Hall. It looked more like an overgrown and demented rose bush if anything, its hands being 2-foot long thorns, and Professor Snape dangling from one of them like a rag doll. Dumbledore tried in vain along with every one else who could possibly help to get Snape away from the creature, but nothing seemed to work. Serenity stood at the doorway staring at the scene before her with her eyes wide. She felt the need to do something, to charge at the creature if nothing else, but a crushing feeling engulfed her.  
  
Dumbledore pushed himself up off the floor and readied his wand as the youma came nearer though his actions were cut short as a woman jumped in front of him. She looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't place why because his mind seemed to cloud over.  
  
He watched the woman with interest, however. She wore a white top that hugged her figure quiet nicely, a extremely short white skirt that was trimmed in blue, a red bow placed at her lower back with two large ribbons extending on either side, a similar red bow on her chest, sleeves of a transparent light blue color, and in the center of her skirt a white diamond shaped cloth fell to her knees, it was lined in blue and silver with a golden crescent in the center. Silver hair cascaded down her back gracefully from to odangos held by two golden clasps, and a golden crescent shone on her head. A small scepter was held firmly in her hand as she attacked the creature.  
  
'Tsuki no Hime' the creature growled, tossing Snape aside like a dirty rag. It lunged at her, claws extended, but she dodged this attack with ease. She was less fortunate the second time though; the creature thrust a hand into her stomach and threw her into a wall. She slid to the floor, her stomach red with blood. A soft moan of pain passed her lips, but she stood nonetheless, holding her stomach with one hand and raising the scepter with the other. 'Moon Scepter Elimination!' She choked out and a beam of pink light surrounded the creature, destroying it instantly. Professor Flitwick had already taken Snape away, and Dumbledore stepped towards her.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. She looked to him for a moment with a pained expression.  
  
"Sailor moon." With that she vanished in a flood of white light. Serenity dropped to the floor, and pulled off her school robes. Blood covered her arms and stomach, but she didn't dare go to the hospital wing or Dumbledore would know that she was Sailor Moon. She placed her wand to the wound and muttered a spell. The wound closed slightly, and she noticed that after the spell stopped the wound began to heal rather quickly on its own. She laid on the floor, the wound now only a scar.  
  
"Why me?" She asked quietly, tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered the dream that had come to her for the past week. A beautiful kingdom on the moon falling to ruin, the death of all those people, and she was there . . . she was princess, but she had taken her own life. That familiar thought crossed her mind. Suicide. She thought of it countless times when she lived with Amanda, but knew death wouldn't come to her. She dried her tears and stood, cleaning her robes with the use of a quick spell then putting them on and leaving.  
  
/Serenity's POV/  
  
Maybe it was all a cruel joke. Maybe he was just playing with me. What if everything the Gryffindors said was true, and he hated me because I was first put in Gryffindor. This was probably all some cruel joke. Detentions and taking points away weren't enough anymore. Well he got his wish then didn't he? What he has done to me is far worse then a million detentions. He was so kind, so caring, so wonderful, but it was just a joke, a false image so he could later shred my heart to bits.  
  
I walked out of the hidden room, through the Astronomy tower, and down to the Slytherin common room. Draco sat on the couch doing homework rather leisurely. He smiled up at me, but I couldn't smile. I took a seat next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help it; I melted into the warm embrace, taking comfort in his arms.  
  
"Draco? You won't leave me will you?" I asked softly, my arms holding him tightly.  
  
"Never." He replied simply with a gentle smile.  
  
"Promise?" I sat in fear as he said nothing, but a moment later his hand rose. With a tender touch he lifted my chin up so I was looking up at him. His lips brushed against mine; silently promising that he would never leave me. A tear fell from my eyes and I moved closer to him, his arms wrapping around me in a firm hold as he deepened the kiss. When we finally pulled away from each other I rested my head on his lap and his fingers slowly slid through my hair, smoothing it back in a comforting manner. I smiled through the tears. I cry so much its like the tears never stop, and usually they're tears of sadness but now I'm not sure. These tears may be tears of joy. My heart is filled with such confusion that it is almost unbearable, but I refuse to allow myself to think about it now. Now I am just going to savor this moment. This perfect moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How's that? I hope Draco fans are happy. I had to add him a bit more. I fear that Harry has died. XD! I hardly add him in anymore and he is the main character of the book. How sad. Oh well. 


	22. TwentyOne

I'm glad you all liked the chapter. I'm trying to update as much as I can. Koosei- She isn't with either of them. She loves Snape, but he is pushing her away to 'protect her', and She isn't with Draco . . .yet. MUHAHA! It's a very good possibility. Yeah. Sorry. I need to cut down on the caffeine, but it is the only thing keeping me going. X.x;;  
  
Did you know Simple and Clean By Utada Hikaru fits Snape and Serenity's relationship very well? Hmm. . . I think I may be able to use that. Nyah! Anyways!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. At least I know my story isn't too terrible. ^^; So anyways, I've realized I haven't been putting the disclaimer. I put it on the first chapter, but I will put it here too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Technically I don't even own the plot, I just created it, but lets not get into technicalities.  
  
The Story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who can I talk to? Snape is out of the question as are Harry, Draco, and my father. Dumbledore maybe? No, I can't trust him if he doesn't trust me. I need someone I can talk to. I need help.  
  
"Help me?" Serenity whispered these words as she stared up at the roof. She lay in Draco's arms still, but he was sleeping soundly. She looked up to the blond haired boy, who had been her friend when no one else would, when Harry didn't trust her, when almost all the school had hated her, and she hated him for it. She cursed herself for developing feelings for him; As if her heart hadn't suffered enough already. Though she wasn't sure if these feelings were even real. They weren't as strong as her feelings for Snape were, but they were still strong.  
  
"I can't do this!" She flew from the seat, ignoring the pain in her stomach, and Draco's sudden jump to his feet at her outburst. He blinked and looked at her with a tired expression.  
  
"Can't do what?" He asked, brushing his hair back as he regained his composure.  
  
"This! I can't do this!" She looked at him as if that explained everything. He just stared at her as confused as ever. " Don't you see? I'm just using you! I don't mean to, but . . .it's not fair!" She dropped her knees, trembling.  
  
"What's not fair?" He sat down beside her, brushing her hair back. The room was dark, but the moon shone down on them.  
  
"You. You always find me when I'm like this. When I'm so . . .so venerable! It's not fair! Because now I think I'm beginning to like you, but I can't! I love Snape! I just-" She stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I really like you, but I love him. Even though he may not return those feelings, I can't help still loving him, and I feel like I'm just using you." Draco nodded and pulled her to her feet, and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, Sere. If you're the one using me, I don't mind." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Now you should get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning. You'll feel better after you're all rested." Serenity only nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity sat in class the next day utterly miserable. She couldn't get to sleep, and she wasn't able to see if Serverus was okay. She raised her wand and muttered the disarming spell with little interest, but at that very instant Snape had walked through the door. Her heart instantly began to race as she ran towards him, and though she didn't notice it every wand in the classroom had flown to her. Snape looked down at her but only for a moment.  
  
"I need to take Miss Riddle and Mr. Potter." He said and began to lead the two away. Harry and Serenity took a seat in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor Snape has learned of some matters concerning Voldemort." Dumbledore started. "He is planning to come here soon, and he has a very well built army. Most of which we can handle, but he also has those Japanese creatures which will be much harder to defeat."  
  
"What about that woman everyone was talking about. Moon something?" Harry added. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.  
  
"We could use her help, but unfortunately I don't know how to get a hold of her or who she is. Now. I am telling you two this for two reasons. First, Serenity do you think you could convince him to hold off for a while? Stopping him would be great, but I highly doubt even you could convince him to do that. " He looked to her expectantly, and she nodded. "Also, Harry, you will be coming to my office from now on right after dinner to train. We need to get you as prepared as possible before Voldemort arrives." Harry nodded as well and the two stood to leave.  
  
Dumbledore caught Snape's eye. Snape had been watching Serenity go and seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to follow her.  
  
"Remember what I said Serverus. You are my friend, and I want you to be happy, but she is a student and the daughter of Voldemort. Let her go." The headmaster frowned. Snape sighed and nodded taking a seat in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"So what about this Sailor Moon?" He asked. Dumbledore shrugged.  
  
"She is powerful to put it simply, and I couldn't tell who she was. I believe she used a spell to hide her identity because I couldn't think clearly when I saw her." The two professors sighed and began talking once more.  
  
*~*  
  
"Serenity. Snape he . . .I mean do you?" Harry looked to his feet unsure of what to say. Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Not now Harry, please." Harry stopped and sat on the floor. "What's wrong?" Serenity questioned. He clutched his forehead in pain.  
  
"He is coming. Now." He choked out. Serenity looked up, placing a hand on his head. Harry watched her as the pain slowly receded, but she seemed unaware of what she was doing.  
  
"My father? Here? Now!?" She ran down the hall as fast as her feet would allow, yelling back at Harry to get Dumbledore. She soon disappeared down the corridor, and Harry ran to do as she said.  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity flew out the doors and stopped dead as she collided with something, or someone rather. Her father smiled and held her close. After a moment her lead her back towards the forest. A row of dementors and death eaters blocked the two from view. She pulled away from her father.  
  
"No! Stop! Call them off! GO AWAY!" She yelled at him in fury. He gave her a questioning look and smirked.  
  
"Not happy to see me Serenity?" He asked and she shook her head.  
  
"No, you're my father, and as much as I like to see you I want you to GO AWAY NOW with all of those things!" She shouted. He shook his head.  
  
"I told you. I must get rid of Harry Potter. If I don't he will kill me, and you don't want that, do you?" He commented as the death eaters began to enter the castle. "Now come with me. I don't want you getting hurt." He tried to lead her away again, but she fled.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sat in Dumbledore's office furious at the old man who had locked him in the room. Dumbledore and Snape followed by the rest of the adults in the castle began to fight off the dementors. That was simple, but then came the death eaters and youma.  
  
A tall silhouette appeared above them, and Sailor Moon began to rid the grounds of the youma. Voldemort had already left, but only after sending another wave of the evil creatures at the school.  
  
Snape watched Sailor moon after taking down the last of the death eaters. He could feel himself being drawn to her, but for reasons he did not know. Then in an instant one of the creatures appeared behind her, ready to attack. Without a second thought he move to push the woman out of the way.  
  
A howl of pain rung out throughout the grounds of Hogwarts as Snape fell to the ground. Sailor moon finished destroying the youma just as Snape was hit. She annihilated the stray youma and fell to the ground, pulling Snape into her arms.  
  
"What have you done? Why?" She looked to the gaping wound in his chest.  
  
"I had to. I - Serenity?" He looked up at her, squinting. "Oh god! Serenity!" He held her, but she couldn't look away from the wound. Everyone around her had passed out, or had gone for help. She couldn't move Serverus even if she tried. She raised the scepter to his chest and tried desperately to heal the wound and it helped a little, but blood stilled streamed from his chest. His grip on her loosened as he began to go limp.  
  
"No! Serverus! Please open your eyes! Look at me!" She cried, pouring all her strength into the scepter. The crescent on her forehead glowed brightly, though slowly began to fade, as she got weaker.  
  
~Serenity POV~  
  
No he can't die like this! He can't, but if I keep going it'll kill us both! What do I do? I looked down at him, and he looked as good as dead. I forced every last bit of strength that I could muster into the wand before passing out. The last thing I saw was the wound, still as large as ever, bleeding mercilessly.  
  
~End POV~  
  
As the two lay on the ground a Death eater pushed himself up and raised his wand. "Advada -  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Nyah. Good? Cliffy though. I hope I got that last word right. XD Oh well. That's all for now. And the story is drawing to the end. Whoo! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!!! Too many 'dun's. Yeah. So good night. 


	23. TwentyTwo

Okay. This will all take place in Snape's POV, and starts right after Serenity pulled him into her arms. The song is by Shindig and is called can't let go. I do not own the song, sailor moon, or Harry potter. Enjoy!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Here we stand face to face once again.  
  
After all this time, what keeps coming back to me?  
  
Are all the faded memories of you and me?  
  
That I thought were dead and gone.  
  
\*/  
  
She is calling me, begging me to look at her, but as much as I want to; I can't. I could feel the warm red liquid running down my chest, soaking the robes I wore. I tried desperately to open my eyes so I could see her one more time before I died. I know I'm dying. My eyes won't open, but I can see the shadow of death looming over my head, waiting to take me away. How I wish I could muster the strength to tell her how I feel, to hold her tightly in my arms one last time.  
  
\*/  
  
And now it's slowly sinking in as I feel I am dying in your arms.  
  
Tonight I know is my chance to show you how much I still care.  
  
I can't let go.  
  
\*/  
  
I felt something press against the wound. I could feel the bit of strength surging through my body, but it isn't enough. I still feel so weak, and now it's all I can do to remain conscious. I could feel her tears falling on my lips. Just like that moment . . .  
  
"Serenity? Are you okay?" I asked and walked into the bedroom. My cheeks flushed red, but the moment of embarrassment passed as quickly as it had come. Wounds scared her back in multiple places. "How did that happen?" I questioned stepping forward. My hand slid down her back lightly, and though I had only known this girl a day, I had the sudden urge to curse the one who did this into oblivion.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They'll go away soon enough." She said softly as she pulled one of my shirts on.  
  
"Scars like that are hard to heal even with the use of magic." She shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"They always go away. It takes a while sometimes, but they always vanish." I looked at her curiously. "This has happened more then once?" I questioned, and the anger in my voice surprised even me. She nodded and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I'm always covered in scars and bruises. As soon as some of them heal new ones are made. That's how it's always been. I've gotten used to it." She spoke softly, her eyes hidden under the long silver locks. I sat beside her and brushed a few strands of hair away.  
  
"You should never have to get used to something like that. You shouldn't have had to go through all that pain . . ." My words were laced with compassion. This girl, she was so innocent and pure, to have to go through all that she had could brake even the strongest of men, but here she sat speaking of her life with me and not a single tear fell.  
  
"All the nights you must've cried yourself to sleep. . ."I thought to myself allowed. That's probably why she didn't cry. She cried so often when the horrid woman left her that she couldn't cry any more.  
  
"No. I only cried once, and didn't do so again. I stopped crying, begging, screaming, I just stopped." She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes so full of pain, and without a second thought I pulled her into my arms.  
  
"You can cry now." I told her softly. She hesitated for a moment before falling into my embrace and sobbing. I did all I could to comfort her, and when she finally stopped I leaned down and kissed every remaining tear on her cheek; banishing the tears with my lips. Then we lay down on the bed and she curled up in my arms.  
  
The memory played in my mind like a small movie, and I smiled ever so slightly. I heard her voice again just before a wave of strength passed through me. I felt her fall forward over my chest, her breathing slow and unsteady until it was hard to tell she was even breathing at all.  
  
"S-Serenity?" I choked out her name. Nothing. I found myself in tears, calling to her quietly, but never getting a response. "No she can't die! I have to tell her . . . I have to tell her the truth.'  
  
\*/  
  
There's so much that's left unsaid between us.  
  
After all this time, I'm not proud of what I did  
  
And now there's nothing I won't give for the chance  
  
To make you mine again.  
  
\*/  
  
Then I heard something. 'Advada Kavara.' Though my eyes were shut, the green flash coming towards us was still blinding me. Then it happened. The spell hit us dead on. The green light consumed us and I knew these were my last moments of life. My hand fell on hers, and I intertwined our fingers.  
  
\*/  
  
I can't let go.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It's short but I found these lyrics and had to add them in. I hope you liked it. Also, How about I can't let go as the title? If you like it say so. If no one does then I'll probably leave it as untitled or change it to Serenity Riddle like Moon-n-Universe Goddess suggested. 


	24. End

Serenity's eyes snapped open as the killing curse engulfed them, but nothing happened. The green light swirled around them as if a sphere of protection blocked the two from harm. She would have put more thought into it, but other things clouded her mind. Images flashed before her. Men and woman all possessing what people called the 'dark mark' on their wrists. Names flooding into her mind, as well as memories from when she was a child. Being passed from one death eater to another, none of them telling her why she couldn't just stay with her father. Then:  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"The ministry of magic is becoming suspicious. I can't have her in my house any longer!" A male voice boomed. Many men and women sat together, Serenity knowing almost all of them. They were her father's followers, or at least they were.  
  
"Well we can't take her to our homes. That would be asking to be sent to Azkaban." Another voice reasoned.  
  
"Do we dispose of her then?" Hushed whispers began, thinking the idea over.  
  
"No, if the dark lord should ever return . . . It would cost us our lives. I have a better idea." The blond haired man smiled and looked over to the door. "Serenity, dear, come here. I know you're there. Come on out." Lucius called to the small six-year-old Serenity. She nodded and walked towards him, her eyes on her feet.  
  
"Yes Uncle Lucius?" She asked quietly as she brushed the small silver curls away from her face. Lucius directed his wand at her.  
  
"Obliviate!" He said, and all went black.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
She frowned and her grip on Serverus' hand tightened. Thoughts of her dream; of the moon kingdom and her friends all dying now pushed their way into her mind. Then with a flash of white all the looming green energy vanished. The wound on Snape's chest healed, and all of Serenity's wounds did the same. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt a new power overwhelm her. Her sailor fuku grew into a long, white princess' gown, and with a quick squeeze of Snape's hand Endymion's armor appeared on him. Her love of long ago wore this. The one she loved now will take his place, and the armor would protect him.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and her father grew near once more with an even larger army. Every dark creature imaginable was following behind him, as well as creatures that were simply tempted to the dark side like the giants and other death eaters. The professors and aurors (sp?) walked out of the school, as well as seventh year students, D.A. members, and of course Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Serenity and Snape in awe. Snape had awakened, and the couple stood side by side. Serenity's back arched, and Snape supported her so she didn't fall backwards. A small flower shaped crystal emerged from her chest, and she held it between her hands. The pure white energy protected all those who followed Dumbledore as well as her father. Instantly afterwards the 'war' began, lasting for a fair amount of time until all of Voldemort's followers were gone. Voldemort stepped towards his daughter, Serenity stopping anyone else from coming near.  
  
"Voldemort.." She said softly. A thin, pale hand rose to her cheek, and Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Serenity, my daughter, why do this to me? Why betray me?" The white aura that covered Voldemort glowed brightly. Slowly it died away and Tom Riddle stood before Serenity, looking as he did in her only memory of her father from so long ago.  
  
"Father, I can't ask you to understand all of this because it is much more complicated then you think, but know that it is not your daughter who betrays you but instead the princess of the moon. I stand for truth and justice, and because of this I must put a stop to your wrong doings. I love you, my father, but I must stop you" As she finished Snape took hold of Tom's hand, and Serenity ushered Harry forward. Harry raised his wand instantly.  
  
"Cru-" He began, ready to make Voldemort pay for murdering his parents, killing so many others, for causing him so much grief, and for taking Sirius away from him.  
  
"Harry wait. Don't do that. Just kill him and be done with it." Serenity pleaded, moving behind Harry and resting her hand on top of his. Tom stood watching his only daughter, his heir, telling his enemy to kill him. Though normally he would fight, he would not harm his daughter, not again. He freed himself from Snape's grip, and turned to look at one of his former death eaters whilst Potter argued with Serenity.  
  
"If you hurt my daughter you will pay. I will get revenge from beyond the grave if I must. Do not betray her as you did me." He said, his voice dripping with malice. Snape only nodded, in shock slightly. Here he stood talking civilly with the darkest wizard of all time.  
  
Tom turned to see a green light moving at Serenity and Harry from behind. Voldemort pushed his daughter aside and glared at the death eater. He dropped to his knees in pain, but still killed the death eater who dared attack his daughter for the second time. Then he saw Dumbledore staring at him, a look of triumph on his face, and he had to kill the old man who had plagued him for so long.  
  
He pushed himself to his feet and started towards the old man. Both of them raised their wands, and bowed as if dueling. Curses of all sorts flew between them, but when Voldemort yelled Crucio he was surprised to have found his daughter take the blow for the headmaster. He stared in shock as Serenity writhed in pain on the ground, and then he laughed. He envisioned his wife of long ago in his daughters place, and he laughed at her like he had never done before. The woman who defied him and tried to take his daughter away, who turned against him and went to Dumbledore, the woman he killed.  
  
"She deserved to die." He muttered as he yelled the curse again and again, madness evident in his eyes as he took pleasure in hearing Serenity scream. Snape and Dumbledore were doing all they could to stop Voldemort, and Harry trying to find an opening so he could kill the bastard, but neither of them succeeded.  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" (AN: I think that's right. I'm not quiet sure.) Voldemort as well as Dumbledore and Snape fell to the ground beside each other. A woman stepped forward and pulled Serenity, who had stopped screaming, to her feet.  
  
"Hime. This must end." Serenity shot the woman a confused glance, but nodded. She pulled Harry towards her father.  
  
"Finish it Harry." She said softly. Harry pointed his wand and said the killing curse without hesitation. Voldemort shrieked in pain and was reduced to a spirit like form, where he then appeared to have exploded. Ashes blew around the area, and Serenity caught on in her hand. Instantly the ashes became rose petals, and everyone watched as their enemy of so long was destroyed by two teenagers.  
  
Snape came up behind Serenity and held her close. Dumbledore sent them an odd glance, but then laughed. He moved in front of the couple and wished them happiness, after apologizing for misjudging Serenity and thanking her. He then turned and led the students inside the castle. Soon everything was quiet and Serenity turned to look at Snape.  
  
"I love you." He said gently and kissed her. He had been denying himself this for so long, and now that he had her . . . He would never let go.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
ARG! I soooo hate this chapter. I hope you liked it more then I did. I was deciding whether or not to make this a sad ending where Voldemort killed his daughter right before he died or something, but . . .Well. I didn't. So yeah. And Pluto made a moments appearance. XD Well 'I can't let go' is officially finished! Now to start a new story. MUHAHA! BEWARE! 


End file.
